Te hace querer soplar las estrellas desde el cielo
by Only One Hood
Summary: Este fic es 100% AU (Universo Alterno, No capas). Una misma historia repleta de varias parejas gay, lesbico y trans. Que con el paso de los capítulos (Y años, en el fic) va figurandolas, juntandolas. Si hay una pareja que no les gusta, bien pueden saltar los capítulos, más no se los recomiendo. Si luego no desean perderse con algo que dicen o hacen, es mejor leer por su bien.
1. Éramos buenos cuando éramos buenos

**Título:** Te hace querer soplar las estrellas desde el cielo.

 **Autora:** likewinning

 **Traductor:** Todd

 **Categoría:** M

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Harvey Dent x Bruce Wayne

 **Personajes:** Bruce, Wayne, Diana Prince, Harvey Dent, Mera.

 **Resumen:** Aquí es donde quiero estar.

 **Género:** AU (Alternative Universe=Universo Alterno),

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 1.359

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Este fic es 100% AU (Universo Alterno, No capas). Una misma historia repleta de varias parejas gay, lesbico y trans. Que con el paso de los capítulos (Y años, en el fic) va figurandolas, juntandolas. Si hay una pareja que no les gusta, bien pueden saltar los capítulos, más no se los recomiendo. Si luego no desean perderse con algo que dicen o hacen, es mejor leer por su bien.

Bien dicho esto, se avisa que esto es una traducción. No es mi trabajo.

* * *

 **I**

 **ÉRAMOS BUENOS CUANDO ÉRAMOS BUENOS**

Tienen un día libre en Detroit. Mera y Diana lo usan para explorar la ciudad, pero después de que Bruce sale a buscar café, encuentra a Harvey todavía en su habitación de hotel, sentado en una de las camas gemelas y frunciendo el ceño a su guitarra.

— ¿Nueva canción? —Pregunta. Le da a Harvey uno de los cafés y este lo mira como si estuviera hecho de oro puro. Toma su café negro, sin azúcar –La única forma en que la que lo bebe–.

— Sí. —Dice — Pero es una mierda.

— Siempre dices eso. —Se sienta en la cama a su lado, respira en él el después de afeitar de su amigo y de los cigarrillos que fuma como loco cada vez que está trabajando en algo nuevo — Y luego termina siendo algo increíble.

— Sí, bueno, —Se encoge de hombros y toca la guitarra. Nunca utiliza plumas en la acústica, sólo sus dedos. Tan fuerte que a veces sangra en ella. Sus nudillos todavía estaban magullados por el tipo que golpeo en Milwaukee. Tuvieron que salir de la ciudad rápido esa noche; Diana lo llamó un lunático, y Mera se rió, diciendo que no era nada que _ella_ no hubiera hecho antes — Llamé a casa. —Dice después de un minuto —No sé por qué, no sé qué estaba esperando.

— Harv… —Bruce pone su mano en el hombro ajeno, un músculo sólido por todos esos años que hizo de constructor por culpa de su padre. Él le mira, con sus grandes ojos marrones buscando… algo.

— Tal vez no debía de haberte hecho hacer esto. Escapar así.

Trago saliva. No dice que haría cualquier cosa que Harvey le pidiera, Porque... porque seguramente Harvey ya lo sabe.

— No lo hiciste, soy… aquí es donde quiero estar. — _Contigo._

Su amigo asiente. Agarra su mano y puede sentir los callos y cortes. El calor que exterioriza Dent.

— Aun no está terminada. Pero, ¿Quieres escucharla?

— Claro. —Se reclina sobre la cama y su amigo comenzó a tocar, tranquilo al principio y luego más alto, cantando las letras que Diana escribió para él. Su voz es ronca y se rompe en un punto, es todo.

— Es perfecta.

— Si, bueno, —Dejó la guitarra y se acomodó junto al de ojos azules. Bruce puede decir por los círculos bajo sus ojos que no durmió mucho anoche, si es que lo hizo — Dices eso de todo lo que escribo, hombre.

— Y siempre lo digo en serio. —Sonríe y el otro se estremece.

— Joder. —Se ríe, es áspero y gutural, y le hace pensar en cuando Harvey casi fue expulsado de la escuela. Había estado tan furioso con Bruce por ofrecer su dinero para salvarlo. Pero nunca le dijo que no era sólo por él. — Sabes… Pensé, Pensé que estar lejos de todo me ayudaría a superar...

— ¿Superar, ¿Qué?

Él deja escapar un suspiro, huele a cigarrillos y café — Tonto.

— Oh… — Olvida de decir algo más, cuando Harvey recorre sus nudillos golpeados por sus brazos, no cuando se relame los labios y dice:.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Qu… — Tartamudea — ¿Qué digo a qué?

Bufó — No me digas eso, hombre. Esto. Nosotros, ¿Sí? —Él se acerca, hasta que sus narices se tocan y Bruce se mira en los ojos ajenos —Mera y Diana parecen estar bien, ¿Verdad?

— Sí. —Está de acuerdo —Pero…

Entonces lo besa. Sus labios están agrietados y se presionan con fuerza, empujando en su boca abierta su la lengua antes de que pueda pensar. Se queja, y él retrocede, y se ríe — _Dios._ —Sigue riendo — No puedes _hacer_ eso.

— ¿Por qué no? —Pregunta.

— Porque… —Pasa el pulgar sobre su labio inferior y el más joven no lo puede evitar, empuja su lengua hacia fuera, quiere probarlo todo. — Me hace querer follarte hasta que ambos quedemos ciegos.

— No… —Se estremece cuando Dent pasa los dedos por su cabello — No estoy seguro de que eso sea posible.

— Nunca has dudado conmigo antes. —Se burla y lo besa de nuevo, chupando su labio inferior entre sus diente — Dime que quieres.

— Tus… Tus manos en mí.

— Sí. También quiero eso. —Empuja a Bruce en el colchón, y sube encima de él —Dios… —Agarro sus brazos, sintiendo el músculo allí —Te estás poniendo tan _grande_. Apuesto a que ya me puedes echar abajo. Y yo no soy exactamente pequeño.

— Sí, pero–

— ¿Quieres que te folle? —Empuja la camisa del azulino, desabrochando sus jeans. No tiene tiempo para avergonzarse de que no esté usando bóxer, porque ya está goteando con lo tanto que quiere esto.

— Sí, Harvey…

— No te preocupes. —Sus ojos son salvajes, y Bruce lo quiere tanto que se está ahogándose en él — Lo haré. Pero no hoy.

— ¿No? —Él sabe que debe sonar tan desesperado como, como lo ha deseado…

Desde que se conocieron. Desde que Harvey lo llamó rico idiota y golpeó uno de sus dientes sueltos. Desde que rodaron en el suelo como los adolescentes idiotas que eran, se convirtieron en mejores amigos.

— No. En este momento, solo quiero sentirte. Quiero que sientas cuánto _te quiero_.

— Oh. —Entonces el otro se levanta la camiseta blanca por encima de su cabeza y Bruce mira fijamente todas las cicatrices que ha memorizado, las magulladuras nuevas y viejas. Extiende su mano, trazando con sus dedos cada pedazo de piel que puede y los ojos marrones le miran, y se relame los labios.

Se detiene en la cintura ajena y cuando este asiente, desabrocha sus pantalones, empuja estos junto con el bóxer por su culo. Su boca se llena de gusto, y cuando se levanta para agarrar el culo de Harvey y colarse en su polla, este _gime_ , algo gutural como el fondo de una botella.

— Dios, Bruce, yo… —Balbucea —Sácate eso. —Da jalones a su camisa. Se la quita, y el mayor lo empuja de nuevo hacia abajo y ataca su torso: chupa y muerde sus pezones, deja marcas de dientes a través de las costillas — Me siento tan _jodidamente_ celoso todas las noches, ¿sabes? — Murmura —Cuando esas groupies se pegan a ti, actuando como si les pertenecieras.

— _Harv._ —Jadea. Él conoce esa sensación, pero Harvey es el que siempre desaparece con alguna chica, tropezando fuera del cuarto de baño con su boca roja y usada.

— _Quiero._ —Pasa sus uñas por el pecho de Bruce, ayudándolo a quitarse los vaqueros —Dios. —Pone su mano alrededor de su pene y jadea, acercándose al otro hombre. Establecen un ritmo fácil como una canción, aunque ambos están temblando, peor que cuando la calefacción se estropeo en el autobús en Minnesota — A veces cuando estamos allí arriba, y te miro golpear la batería hasta morir. Hombre, todo lo que deseo hacer es dejar de tocar e _ir_ a ti.

Se mueven más rápido; Harvey aprieta con más fuerza su falo — Yo… — Susurra — He pensado en... simplemente caer de rodillas justo frente a ti.

— _Joder._ Mera nos mataría. —Se ríen y el alto se inclina hacia adelante y lo besa, con lengua y dientes.

— Harv… Harvey… —Y se corre. Muerde su labio y se queda quieto hasta que recupera el aliento, luego empuja a Dent hacia atrás, cerrando ahora su mano alrededor de la polla ajena — No te detengas, ¿de acuerdo?

— Bruce. —Gimió. Lamiendo la corrida del menor entre sus dedos. Él se ve hermoso justo así, sudado y enrojecido, tan vibrante como cuando tiene una guitarra en la mano. Lo masturba rápido, duro, se inclina y deja que el semen caiga sobre su rostro.

— Mierda. —Golpea su mejilla con su pene — Santa mierda, _Bruce_.

Hace unos años, Bruce podría haber estado avergonzado, pero ahora no. Harv se inclina y lame su rostro.

— Hombre. —Sus ojos están más tranquilos ahora, como horas después de un concierto — Eres increíble.

— Mm. —Murmulla — ¿Eso significa que escribirás la siguiente canción sobre mí?

Ambos ríen —Claro, hombre. Sí Diana me lo permite.

— _Puedes_ ser bastante convincente.

— Sí. —Está de acuerdo. Se sienta y agarra su café, y Bruce hace lo mismo. —Toda esa pre-ley, ¿no?

— Tu, ¿Tú crees poder volver?

Harvey está callado por un minuto. Bebe su café, busca en la mesita de noche sus cigarrillos. Luego mira a Bruce y dice — Si vas, iré.

— Es un trato. —Y termina su café.


	2. Hazme sentir como si yo fuera quien

**Título:** Te hace querer soplar las estrellas desde el cielo.

 **Autora:** likewinning

 **Traductor:** Todd

 **Categoría:** M

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Harvey Dent x Bruce Wayne

 **Personajes:** Bruce, Wayne, Diana Prince, Harvey Dent, Mera.

 **Resumen:** Cuando Bruce murmura algo contra la mandíbula de Harvey, Harvey lo empuja de nuevo contra el otro lado de la cabina.

 **Género:** AU (Alternative Universe=Universo Alterno),

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 1.488

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Este fic es 100% AU (Universo Alterno, No capas). Una misma historia repleta de varias parejas gay, lesbico y trans. Que con el paso de los capítulos (Y años, en el fic) va figurandolas, juntandolas. Si hay una pareja que no les gusta, bien pueden saltar los capítulos, más no se los recomiendo. Si luego no desean perderse con algo que dicen o hacen, es mejor leer por su bien.

Bien dicho esto, se avisa que esto es una traducción. No es mi trabajo.

* * *

 **II**

 **Hazme sentir como si yo fuera quien te moviera**

En Ámsterdam les tiran botellas. Bruce tiene que atrapar a Mera antes de que vuele fuera del escenario, para hacer como dijo, "morder el diminuto pene de ese idiota". La cosa es, que sin embargo, se lo merecen. Harvey sigue jodiendo los acordes y se está lanzando contra todos.

— No lo estoy sintiendo, ¿de acuerdo? —Dice durante el descanso y Diana parece querer golpearlo cuando se encoge de hombros.

— Diana. —Dice Bruce, dando un paso para interponerse entre ella y su amigo —Ellos nos odian. Nos han estado abucheando desde hace una hora. Nadie quiere oírnos tocar, vamos solo–

Mira a un lado, notando como Mera se quita un zapato y se lo lanza a alguien.

Diana suspira. Harvey se ríe.

— Bien. Pero no quiero verlo por lo menos un día entero.

Asiente, lanzándole besos a la morena— Eso es justo. —Agarra al mayor de la franela —Dile adiós a la gente, Harvey.

El nombrado levanta ambos brazos y les hace una seña a la multitud.

Y trata de no reírse. _De Verdad_.

* * *

— ¿Por qué no me odias, eh? —Pregunta el de ojos marrones cuando regresaron al hotel, abriendo una botella de Jack que dejó en la mesa de café cuando se sentó —Todos lo hacen.

— Bueno, —Le arrebato la botella de las manos con tanta fuerza que salpico en su muñeca. Harvey lo observa con hambre, viendo cómo se relame los labios, y luego inclina la botella hacia atrás — Estás siendo un idiota.

— Claro. —Se inclinó, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados del azabache, apoyándolo contra el respaldo del sofá y encerrándolo— Pero todavía estás aquí. ¿Por qué, Bruce?

Solo rodó los ojos, tomando otro trago de la botella y Harv la aparto, lamiendo el whisky de su boca y lo aporrea.

— Ni siquiera parecen correrte, —Gruñe mientras baja y muerde su garganta. Se ríe cuando Bruce deja caer la botella de Jack y está se derrama por toda la alfombra— No había terminado con eso, joder.

El menor ríe y desliza sus dedos por los rizos enmarañados del más alto, tirando de él hacia abajo y mordiendo su boca —Tenemos más.

— Nah. —Dice sentándose rápidamente, sonriendo como un maníaco y agarrando el brazo del moreno, arrastrándolo fuera del sofá —Salgamos.

* * *

Harvey lo arrastra hacia el distrito rojo, hace que Bruce traduzca para él mientras compra algo de hierba y coca a una mujer francesa muy cortés, vestida como monja, la pone en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y luego lo lleva al siguiente club.

Bruce mira a los bailarines en jaulas, a través de las luces brillantes y máquinas de niebla. Se tantea tantas veces en su camino hacía el servicio masculino que deja de notarlo.

— Hora de divertirnos. —Le sonríe el guitarrista cuando bloquea la puerta detrás de ellos y saca el saco de su abrigo, riéndose cuando ve la mirada de estupefacción del menor — ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que enseñaban a todos los niños ricos a tomarlo por la nariz.

Lo rechaza y se gira, pero el de ojos marrones lo alcanza, tomando su muñeca. Atrapando con su boca uno de sus dígitos, luego soltándolo con un ligero y húmedo 'pop' —No voy a dejar que te pase nada. —Dice, acariciando la cara de Bruce con una mano y besándolo. Cuando lo deja ir, asiente con la cabeza, con los ojos ya a medio explotar, y observa cómo su amigo acomoda un poco en el borde del fregadero, se agacha, se endereza y con una sonrisa aún más amplia, lo agarra y lo besa con algo de coca en sus labios —Tu turno princesa. —Se ríe en su oído y pone una mano en su espalda, haciendo que se incline. No duda, solo lo inhala. Y luego siente como el mayor lo empuja contra la pared, besándolo con brutalidad — ¿Listo para bailar?

Asiente tembloroso, demasiadas palabras desean salir de él, y deja que lo arrastre de vuelta a la pista de baile.

No recuerda mucho después de eso, aparte del sudor en su piel, las manos de Harvey deslizándose por su camisa, la boca de Harvey en la parte posterior de su cuello. Se siente como si flotara. No recuerda haber visto tantos _colores_ antes. No recuerda si él le tocó para sentirse tan bien, y mierda, lo necesita tanto.

— _Maldición._ —Dice _esa_ voz, agarrando su rostro y obligándolo a verlo —Bebé. Bruce. ¿Estás bien?

Solo asiente de nuevo, tirando del cabello de Harvey y empujando su lengua a su boca, hundiendo sus manos en su pecho. Solo necesita–

— Bruce. —Se despega de él y atrapa su mano —Ven, vamos a regresar.

El aire es más frío afuera cuando su amigo lo arrastra por la puerta y no puede dejar de temblar, así que Dent se saca el abrigo y se lo entrega, lo arrastra y lo lleva en el primer taxi que aparece.

— Joder. —Dice el castaño cuando el menor se frota contra él, murmurando cosas, tentándolo, todavía tratando de acercarse. Cuando Bruce murmura algo su mandíbula, lo empuja al otro lado de la cabina —No jodas con eso.

* * *

— Estoy bien. —Dice cuando llegan a la habitación. Retuerce sus dedos en la camisa ajena, mordisqueando su mandíbula. Está un poco más en sí, pero todavía tiene esa necesidad de restregarse y no puede pasar eso por alto. Obtiene la camisa de Harvey, jalándosela y pasa sus uñas por su torso, sólo para ver el rosa desaparecer —Estoy bien, solo…

Atraparon sus muñecas, colocándolas contra la pared —Me estas volviendo loco. —Gruñe —Todo… Tu siempre…

— Quiero estar dentro de ti. —Gime mientras que el castaño deja un chupón oscuro en su garganta, y apretando con la libre alrededor de sus caderas. Sus dientes se deslizan a través de la piel bronceada. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba hasta que lo dijo —Dios, Harvey… lo necesito. Deja– Joder. Por favor.

— Sí… —Respira fuerte. Sus frentes se presionan y la siguiente cosa que Bruce sabe, es que están en el dormitorio y Harvey lo está desnudando. Sostiene sus caderas contra la cama y la boca del castaño está caliente y húmeda alrededor de él, succionándolo con rudeza, y si no se detiene pronto entonces no podrá hacerlo, no podrá joderlo a gusto, pero aparentemente lo sabe, porque se retira un momento más tarde, y su boca se ve rojiza, hermosa y maltratada. Siente un tirón en toda su verga. Entonces su amigo toma el lubricante de su bolsa, echando un poco del gel sobre sus propios dedos. Se acerca para abrir antes un condón y ponerlo en el pene del menor.

En todo ese momento Bruce no puede dejar de sentir el placer con solo ver como Harvey hunde sus dedos en su interior, doblándose a cada rato y esos sonidos. Esos _jodidos_ sonidos que salen de su boca. Entonces se encima sobre él, se siente estremecer. Y suelta un gemido áspero cuando el calor comienza a apretarle de manera deliciosa.

Los sonidos que _él_ hace cuando Harvey se hunde en él ni siquiera suena humano. Deja huellas en los muslos ajenos, apretando tan fuerte que de seguro dejara marca, se muerde en el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que la sangre inunda su paladar.

— _Dios_ …

— Mierda, Bruce. —Parece ahogarse, y sitúa su mano sobre su pene, masturbándose. —Eso es- Cristo, estás tan adentro de mí.

— P- Puedo… —El mayor asiente, terminando por recostarse sobre él.

Después de eso, simplemente se funden. Sus cuerpos, los gemidos de Bruce y la serie de constantes malas palabras por parte de Harvey, la forma en que los dedos se hunden en su boca mientras lo está follando repetidamente.

Se esfuerza por concentrarse en la forma en la que los ojos marrones giran hacia atrás cuando comienza a montarlo, quiere probar el sudor que gotea por el pecho ajeno. Se siente como si pudiera hacer esto para siempre, sólo joder, chupar, besar y montar este puto hasta que muera. Cuando llega, grita, clavando sus uñas en Harvey y derramándose, diciendo — Joder, am…

 _Esto_ , piensa que iba a decir, _amo follarte_ , pero la mano de Harvey baja alrededor de su boca antes de que él pueda decir cualquier cosa y lo siente cernirse alrededor de él, gruñendo y jadeando mientras derrama sobre se estómago.

* * *

Bruce se despierta una hora más tarde, retorciéndose entre las sábanas, sudando junto a Harvey, quien todavía está despierto, sentado desnudo a su lado de la cama y tocando su guitarra.

— Dormir, dormir es lo que hace la gente.

— Gente aburrida. —Responde, y sigue tocando algunos acordes hasta que encuentra uno que le gusta, y luego busca otro.

Se queda dormido nuevamente ante el sonido de la lluvia en la ventana y la voz baja y ronca de Harvey.


	3. Juro que lo he intentado

**Título capítulo:** Juro que lo he intentado

 **Autora:** likewinning

 **Traductor:** Todd

 **Categoría:** M

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Harvey Dent x Bruce Wayne

 **Personajes:** Bruce, Wayne, Harvey Dent, Talia Al'Ghul.

 **Resumen:** Harv, la he jodido.

 **Género:** AU (Alternative Universe=Universo Alterno),

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 1.575

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Este fic es 100% AU (Universo Alterno, No capas). Una misma historia repleta de varias parejas gay, lesbico y trans. Que con el paso de los capítulos (Y años, en el fic) va figurandolas, juntandolas. Si hay una pareja que no les gusta, bien pueden saltar los capítulos, más no se los recomiendo. Si luego no desean perderse con algo que dicen o hacen, es mejor leer por su bien.

Bien dicho esto, se avisa que esto es una traducción. No es mi trabajo.

* * *

 **III**

 **JURO QUE LO HE INTENTADO**

Harvey recibe la llamada telefónica a las 2AM. Ni siquiera debería de estar despierto, pero ha estado trabajando en un caso que no puede dejar. Era más fácil hacer esto cuando estaba fuera de sus… cuando estaba tan _subido_. Pero está tratando de ser _normal._

— ¿Diga?

— Harv, —Es Bruce, su voz suena como el fondo de una botella de whisky —Harv, soy yo.

— Bruce. —No habían hablado mucho desde que dejó la banda. Sabía que Bruce Wayne estaba de vuelta en la ciudad, y que las chicas tomaron el autobús, decidiendo hacer de sus cosas por un tiempo. A veces Mera enviaba postales — Es tarde. — Contesta.

— Lo sé. —Está tranquilo, pero oye ruidos en el fondo que aparentan a los de un bar —Yo… Harvey.

— ¿Sí, Bruce?

— Harvey, la he jodido.

Espera. Siempre ha sido el jodido en su relación, el que se mete en las peleas, quien perdió una banda porque llamo a la cantante una tacaña, es el que fue arrestado en Memphis, el que tropezó fuera de un pub en Manchester y perdió a su banda durante dos días en un _viaje ácido_.

— ¿Recuerdas a esa chica, Talia? ¿Con el cabello largo y oscuro?

— La recuerdo. —Ella se colgaba de Bruce después de los espectáculos, diciéndole que él podría poseer el mundo si se fuera por su cuenta. Solían reírse de ella después, solían–

— Está embarazada.

El lápiz en la mano de Harvey se rompe por la mitad — ¿Dónde estás?

* * *

Recoge a Bruce en un bar del centro y lo lleva a su casa. Medio lo apoya contra la puerta mientras busca sus llaves. Se ve terrible bajo las luces fluorescentes de los pasillos.

Su cabello esta enmarañado, con una barba desaliñada de varios días, su camiseta manchada con lo que parece ser cerveza. Su bota izquierda tiene un agujero en el dedo del pie y cuando deja escapar aire, apesta a alcohol.

— Vamos, siéntate. Te traeré un poco de agua.

Bruce murmura algo y lo sigue adentro. Se desploma en el sofá, y cuando regresa con una botella de agua, él está mirando el lugar.

— Es agradable. —Paso su mano sobre el cuero del sofá, luego tomando el vaso que le ofrece. Mira como deja sus pies en la mesa de café, por lo que aprovecha sentándose a su lado.

— Está cómodo. — Se encoge de hombros — Nada como tu hogar, ¿verdad?

Bruce gruñe. Bebe del vaso y se limpia la cara con el dorso de la mano. Pequeñas gotas de agua corren por su barba, y lo mira —Harv, la he jodido.

— Uh – huh. Ya lo dijiste amigo.

El rostro del azabache se desmorona, como cuando le dijo que se iba y abandonaba la banda. Se inclinó con la cabeza entre las rodillas —Un niño, Harv. —Respira entrecortadamente —Un _bebé_. ¿Cómo puedo... cómo se supone que?... y con _ella_.

— No puedo hacer nada sobre esa última parte. —Murmura. Frota la espalda del menor con calma, y a través de la camiseta puede sentir las pequeñas protuberancias del tatuaje que se hicieron en Orlando. —Pero Bruce, hombre, puedes hacer esto. Lo lograras.

Lo ve incorporarse con el ceño fruncido —Te fuiste. —Sisea —Esto no hubiera sucedido si tú nunca te hubieras _ido_.

Sus palabras se clavan como un puñal directo en su pecho. Se pone de pie y camina por la habitación. Hay una botella de Jack en el mostrador de la cocina, sin abrir. Se suponía que debía esperar hasta que ganara el caso para abrirla, pero ahora–

— No. —Suena exasperado —No me digas esa mierda, ¿de acuerdo? Te hice un favor.

El otro se ríe y luego está parado justo detrás de él, agarrando la parte inferior de su camisa. Apoya su frente sobre su hombro y respira —No… Te necesitaba, todos lo hacíamos. Harvey, yo…

Se vuelve en sus brazos. Los ojos de Bruce son grandes, azules y se ven desesperados, y lo admite, lo echa de menos. Sabía que el joven había regresado a Gotham, pero no lo llamó, no pudo llamar, porque–

— Vamos. No hagas esto, no haga…

Estrello sus bocas, atravesando sus labios con su lengua. Saborea el whisky y la nicotina, y sus dientes le golpean una manera dolorosa que obliga a sus manos a ir por su cabello y arreglar el ángulo —Bruce, —Dice contra su boca —Esto no–

— No me digas eso. —Responde deslizando su mano por sus vaqueros. Él suspira, presionando su frente con la contraria.

— Mierda. _Te extrañe_.

— Te necesito. —Susurra succionando bajo su mandíbula, dejando una marca allí. Y se notará mañana cuando este en la corte —Te necesito _en mí_. —Gime en respuesta, y el menor se presiona contra él, apretando su polla y agarrando su camisa.

Tiran todo al suelo cuando caminan a la habitación, los libros y papeles que hace poco estaba leyendo terminan allí por igual, junto con las pilas de cajas que nunca se molestó en abrir cuando se mudó.

Bruce se quita los zapatos, la ropa, se reclina sobre la cama y siente como olvida respirar ante tal visión.

Bruce es hermoso. Siempre _ha sido_ hermoso. Incluso cuando era un quinceañero torpe y delgado. Pero justo así –Preparándose para él, solo para _él_ – es algo más. Mucho más.

— Dios. —Comienza a quitarse la camisa, desabrochando los botones de su pantalón y pateándolos junto con sus zapatos y calcetas. Agarra el lubricante que guarda en su mesa de noche, y entonces se arrastra por encima de él y lo besa de nuevo en lo que se frotan, como cuando eran adolescentes y sólo la sensación de sus pollas juntas los hace sentir en el cielo. Se frota la cara contra la barba de Bruce, luego besa el camino de su pecho, su estómago, lo _chupa_ porque _lo necesita_.

— Harvey — Gimotea —Date prisa —Y sabe que no puede más y de seguro lo lastimara. Sigue la felación: succionando y pasando su lengua alrededor de aquella carne mientras siente como perfora su garganta, dos dedos se deslizan a su zona baja, penetrándolo de golpe. Y _santa mierda_ , es estrecho. Las manos del menor jalan su cabello y su cuerpo se arquea, golpeando con fuerza su garganta. Se siente ahogar, pero sigue.

Entonces, se separa y busca un condón de la mesilla de noche, pero Bruce sacude la cabeza de manera negativa —En mí.

— Está bien. —Dice ronco. Comienza a acariciar su falo, poniendo algo de lubricante en este — Bien.

En la primera embestida, se queda sin aliento, y el de ojos azules gime y envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, jura que lo ve como si estuviera hecho de oro. Solía decir que Bruce era el loco entre los dos, colgando a su alrededor y dándole todo su tiempo del mundo, y todavía piensa que tiene razón.

— Dios. Rayos, te sientes tan bien.

— Y tú también —Le responde con la voz entrecortada — _Follame_.

Harvey se ríe y agarra sus caderas para comenzar a embestirle, deleitándose cada que el otro gime cuando lo hace, entonces agarra su pene y lo mira, lamiéndose los labios. Durante ese tiempo, enterrándose en lo más profundo, sintiendo como lo aprieta y succiona, olvida el hecho de que lo abandono, se olvida de que va a haber algún niño por ahí que podría tener aquellos mismos ojos azulinos y esa una sonrisa caprichosa. Olvida que hay algo más que esto –Bruce debajo suyo, diciendo su nombre, suplicando–.

— No te vayas — Le dice en lo que relame sus labios, en busca de decir algo coherente — No lo hagas, no…

— No lo haré —Miente porque… —No voy a ir a ningún lado, amigo. —Lo ve girar los ojos hacia atrás y reemplaza su mano con la suya sobre su polla, haciéndolo con intensidad, justo como el movimiento de sus caderas — ¿Vas a _venirte_ para mí? Quiero verte.

Los jadeos y gemidos se intensifican mientras se mueven más rápido, lo folla con más fuerza, hasta que su visión se vuelve blanca y cae justo sobre él. Bruce no dura mucho más, un par más de bombeos con sus manos y se corre, apretándose a su alrededor.

Harvey se retira lentamente de él, limpia su mano sobre las sábanas y luego se acomodó a su lado. Pone su mano sobre el corazón de Bruce, en lo que este la atrapa.

— Vas a estar bien, lo sabes. —Suspira —Quiero decir, sí puedes cuidar de mí, puedes manejar a un niño, ¿No?

Y se ríe, sonríe por primera vez desde que lo recogió esa noche —No eras tan terrible.

— Jodete, soy lo peor.

El azabache le aprieta la mano —Lo estás haciendo increíble. Solo… mira este lugar y estás trabajando.

— La belleza del tratamiento psiquiátrico.

— No —Dice haciendo una mueca —Eres tú, Harv, tú estás haciendo esto.

— Sí. —No dicen nada más, y unos minutos más tarde, se duerme. Pero cuando el despertador suena a las 6:30 AM, Bruce ya se ha ido.

* * *

Han pasado varios meses cuando Harvey vuelve a escuchar la voz de su amigo, para contarle sobre el bebé.

— Es hermoso Harv. —Su voz cruje tras la cabina telefónica del hospital —Tiene cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes, verdaderos ojos verdes, tan pequeños, tienes que verlo.

Promete verlo pronto, pero ya lleva meses. Dice que está ocupado, y no es una mentira. Sin embargo, no es enteramente la verdad.

Cuando recibe la foto del niño por correo, se sirve una bebida. Sabía que Bruce podría hacer esto. No está seguro de que _pueda_.


	4. No quiero cambiarte

**Título capítulo:** No quiero cambiarte

 **Autora:** likewinning

 **Traductor:** Todd

 **Categoría:** T

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** NO

 **Personajes:** Jason Todd, Richard 'Dick' Grayson.

 **Resumen:** Necesito hablar contigo, ¿De acuerdo?

 **Género:** AU (Alternative Universe=Universo Alterno),

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 653

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Este fic es 100% AU (Universo Alterno, No capas). Una misma historia repleta de varias parejas gay, lesbico y trans. Que con el paso de los capítulos (Y años, en el fic) va figurandolas, juntandolas. Si hay una pareja que no les gusta, bien pueden saltar los capítulos, más no se los recomiendo. Si luego no desean perderse con algo que dicen o hacen, es mejor leer por su bien.

Bien dicho esto, se avisa que esto es una traducción. No es mi trabajo.

* * *

 **IV**

 **NO QUIERO CAMBIARTE**

— Dickie. —Dice. Es tarde, quizás 3 am. Ha estado levantado durante toda la noche, tratando de leer con la poca luz que le brindan las calles.

Cuando Jason fue por primera vez a la casa de acogida, nunca pudo dormir. Intentaba ir a la cama cuando el resto de los niños lo hacía, pero a la medianoche se rendía, se levantaba y leía los libros que encontraba en la biblioteca. Dick venía a buscarlo a veces, arrastrándolo a la cocina y le preparaba una taza de chocolate caliente. A veces podía dormir después de eso, con la cabeza en el hombro del otro chico, sintiendo su mano acariciando sus cabellos.

— Dick. —Dice de nuevo, subiendo a la cama junto a este, dándole un golpecito en el hombro. Cuando finalmente siente que va a dormirse, siente que tendrá una buena noche. Anteriormente sufría de pesadillas y despertaba a toda la casa gritando, siempre era su amigo quien lo buscaba, Dick, quien le prometió que nadie lo obligaría a irse. Después de un tiempo, Jason empezó a gatear a la cama del mayor después de que todos los demás se acostaban y en su mayor parte, las pesadillas se detenían.

Pero entonces…

— ¿Jay? —Se da la vuelta y parpadea hacia él. Richard –Como se llama realmente– quien siempre los hace llegar tarde a la escuela: cuando golpea la alarma para que no suene y se toma su tiempo para juguetear con su cabello —Aun no es hora, ¿verdad? Todavía está oscuro.

— No. —Se aleja del mayor y retrocede un poco —Aun es de madrugada.

— Oh. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? Yo–

— No, Dickie, no… —Aclaro su garganta — Necesito hablar contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

El mayor vuelve la cabeza y mira su reloj — ¿A las tres de la mañana? —Dice incrédulo al volverlo a ver.

— ¿Porfavor?

— Bien. —Se sienta, luchando para desenredar sus piernas de las sábanas. El menor trata de no mirar el torso desnudo de Dick y el oscuro camino de vello que se extiende hasta desaparecer bajo su bóxer. Se apoya en unas almohadas detrás de él y le sonríe. Jason traga saliva —Okay, Jay, ¿Qué pasa?

Siente que sus manos comienzan a temblar, como cuando los adultos hacen demasiadas preguntas. Mira hacia las sábanas, las retuerce entre sus manos hasta que Dick pone su mano sobre una de las suyas y dice: —Jay.

— Estoy pensando. Quiero decir, no, lo sé. Yo… —levanta la vista, y su amigo solo espera pacientemente, grandes ojos azules tranquilos y amables, como el primer día en que apareció en el orfanato, listo para escupir veneno en cualquier cosa y persona.

— Dickie, yo... me gustan los chicos. — Y espera.

Pero Grayson solo parpadea —Ok, está bien.

Resopla — ¿Esta bien? No estás… ¿No estás enojado?

Lo mira como si acabara de hacerle una pregunta de geometría. — ¿Por qué estaría enojado?

— Porque yo… Quiero decir… —No puede respirar, siente que va a empezar a llorar _ahí_ mismo, y no lo ha hecho en un buen tiempo.

— Jay. —Siente como lo jala a sus brazos y es cálido, huele a azúcar y sudor. Frota su espalda con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostiene la parte posterior de su cabeza —Eres mi hermano, ¿Vale? Nada de lo que me digas va a cambiar eso.

— Oh. —Respiro hondo y sintió como el pecho al que se aferraba, comenzaba a temblar. Luego una risa, el mayor se estaba riendo — ¿Qué?

— Bueno, es sólo que, te vas a poner bueno, ¿sabes?, y al menos no tendré ninguna competencia.

— Gilipollas.

— Uh-huh. También te quiero, hermanito.

Algo se estruja en su pecho, pero lo ignora —Gracias, Dickie.

— No hay de qué. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí esta noche?

— Yo... —Debería de decir que no —Sí, claro.

Lo suelta, moviendo las almohadas y las mantas para que tenga espacio y vuelve a envolverlo entre sus brazos. Jason permanece despierto hasta el amanecer escuchando los latidos del corazón de Richard.


	5. Alguien te va a amar

**Título capítulo:** Alguien te va a amar

 **Autora:** likewinning

 **Traductor:** Todd

 **Categoría:** M

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** NO

 **Personajes:** Jason Todd, Richard 'Dick' Grayson, Roy Harper.

 **Resumen:** La última puta cosa que necesita es que Dick vuelva a tratar de presentarle personas todo el tiempo.

 **Género:** AU (Alternative Universe=Universo Alterno).

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 1.960

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Este fic es 100% AU (Universo Alterno, No capas). Una misma historia repleta de varias parejas gay, lesbico y trans. Que con el paso de los capítulos (Y años, en el fic) va figurandolas, juntandolas. Si hay una pareja que no les gusta, bien pueden saltar los capítulos, más no se los recomiendo. Si luego no desean perderse con algo que dicen o hacen, es mejor leer por su bien.

Bien dicho esto, se avisa que esto es una traducción. No es mi trabajo.

* * *

 **V**

 **ALGUIEN TE VA A AMAR**

— ¿Vamos a salir hoy? —Están en Biología, y el rostro de Dick está más que arrugado, tratando de entender cualquiera cosa de lo que dice su libro de texto. Jason ya ha terminado con su trabajo, por lo que está aburrido y ansioso de que ya acabe el día.

— No puedo. — Alzó la vista de su libro, sonriéndole con disculpa —Tengo que trabajar, ¿recuerdas?

— Oh. — Seguía olvidando lo que _hacía_ ahora el otro. Está acostumbrado a que Dick lo arrastre a fiestas, ya sea en noche de escuela o no, llevan un espectáculo de que supuestamente tienen veintiún años o más.

— Pero bueno. —Patea su pierna bajo el escritorio —Ven a visitarme, ¿Sí?, se pone tan aburrido a veces.

Son dos autobuses, tres cuadras desde su apartamento hasta el centro comercial donde su amigo trabaja, pero lo asiente y dice —Claro.

* * *

Incluso con los piercings que tiene Dick y las manchas de rojo brillante en su cabello, sigue siendo el más normal con ese aspecto a diferencia de otros en esa tienda. El mayor está charlando con algún cliente, contándole una historia sobre las primeras seis horas que vio _the Evil Dead_ cuando alguien le pregunto si necesitaba ayuda.

— Uh. — dice girando, el tipo tiene cabello largo y rojo, recogido en una coleta. Está usando una camisa negra, con las mangas arrancadas, revelando un montón de tatuajes alrededor de sus brazos — En realidad…

El tipo le interrumpe, sonriendo —Dickie, éste es para ti.

— Ese es Roy. —Dice el de ojos azules sonriendo; están en el patio de comidas compartiendo un pretzel suave y un refresco gigante —Sabes. —Se inclinó hacia adelante —En realidad pregunto por ti. Si quieres podría–

— Está bien. —Dice rápidamente. La última puta cosa que necesita es que Dick vuelva a tratar de presentarle personas todo el tiempo. Después de que le dijera que le gustan los chicos, a veces (muchas veces) el mayor se comporta como si nunca hubiera estado ebrio, prometiéndole que encontrara a alguien perfecto para él. Después del tercer "hombre perfecto", quien resultó ser un monstruo total (y no el tipo de monstruo que le gustaría), lo golpeo en el brazo y amenazó con extraer la perforación de su lengua si lo intentaba de nuevo.

— Quiero decir, es agradable. —Balbucea —Bueno, es un tipo molesto en realidad, pero–

— Grayson. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

Coge la indirecta y se mete la última mitad del pretzel en la boca, mastica, y luego pone su cabeza en sus manos —Todavía no he escrito ese documento de la clase de Ingles.

— No tienes esperanzas. —Él ya la había terminado, hace _semanas_.

— Lo sé. —Suspira devastado y luego lo mira divertido —Te conseguiré camisetas gratis si la escribes por mí.

Ríe —Lo haría, pero no sé cómo sonar lo suficientemente analfabeta como para que me salga como tú.

Le da una patada. —Vete a la mierda, sé cosas.

— ¿Sí? —Eleva una ceja — ¿Cómo qué?

Es definitivamente su culpa de que Dick camine de regreso a la tienda con sus manos en los bolsillos.

* * *

Jason va a la tienda casi todos los días después de eso. Hace su tarea en la parte trasera de la tienda y Dick generalmente no tiene tiempo para comprobarlo hasta su descanso, así que Roy se escabulle a verlo.

— Dickie no me dijo que su pequeño mejor amigo era un chico de escuela. —Roy se burla. Y él se da la vuelta para ignorarlo, pero de nuevo lo escucha reír. El pelirrojo se sienta en una de las cajas e invade su espacio personal — ¿Qué haces?

— Trigonometría.

— Ohh, ¿Puedo? —Pregunta y antes de que pueda responder, Roy le quita el papel y lápiz de la mano, calculando el problema que había estado tratado de resolver hace diez minutos.

— Como lo… —Esta sorprendido. Y el chico le guiña, pasando su lengua por sus labios.

— Sólo porque parezco un delincuente no significa que no sea listo.

— Oh. —Entonces lo nota, huele a colonia, dulces y cigarrillos. También puede ver todas las pecas en su nariz. Y los pequeños moretones en su cuello —Muéstrame, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Media hora después, Dick entra y los encuentra a los dos: Jason tiene sus pantalones en sus tobillos mientras Roy se la chupa —Jay, ¿Has visto… —Se detiene tan pronto como los ve, pero es demasiado tarde, el menor se _corre_ , soltando un grito y Roy parece ahogarse un poco por la fuerza de la misma.

— Ve a limpiarte — Le dijo Dick a Roy — Quiero ir por mí almuerzo.

Cierra la puerta. Roy aleja su boca y se limpia con el dorso de la mano. No puede dejar de reírse, y Jason quiere darle una patada en las espinillas, pero también quiere besarle de nuevo. Así que se sube a su regazo y este guía sus caderas contra las suyas, mordiendo su hombro.

— Oops. —Se ríe el pecoso —Por suerte teníamos ropa extra.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Dick está un poco raro con él. No le pide sus notas de biología, ni siquiera le pregunta dónde colocar las comas en su ensayo y cuando le ofrece la otra mitad de sus Snickers, dice: —No, está bien.

— No seas idiota, —Se queja —No estoy _contagiado_.

Se ve herido y él se siente como una mierda —Sé que no lo estás. —Lo lleva hasta el estacionamiento y abandonan sus dos últimas clases. Jason fuma y Dick canta junto a la radio mientras conduce por el centro de la ciudad. Encuentran una vieja librería y deciden entrar en esta; mientras que el mayor habla con la chica en la caja registradora, él mira todas las cosas que no puede pagar, aunque realmente no las necesita.

Después, salen a pasear por el parque. Dick frota su brazo alrededor de su hombro y le besa la mejilla de forma descuidada y húmeda.

— Solo estoy preocupado por ti, Jay.

Jason lo golpea con fuerza en el costado — Tú eres el que trató de presentármelo para empezar.

— Porque quiero que seas feliz, no porque quiero que pierdas el tiempo jugando en mi lugar de _trabajo_.

— Hm. —Lo piensa — ¿Y si es el lugar en donde yo trabajo?

Suspira, despeinándolo —Te conseguiré una aplicación, punk. ¿Vendrás hoy?

— Sí, creo que sí.

* * *

Días después, Roy invita a ambos a una fiesta. O ya había invitado antes a Dick. Su mejor amigo les sigue gritando que no hagan de las suyas en la tienda, así que deciden ir al puesto de comidas.

— Deberías venir.

— No lo sé. Dick cierra hasta la noche y me gustaría tomar el autobús.

Roy sonríe y Jason se estremece cuando se siente sus labios sobre su piel —Estoy libre ese día. Te recogeré de la escuela.

* * *

Por supuesto, Roy no le dice que lo recogerá de la escuela tres horas antes de que termine el día. Se dirigía a trigonometría cuando lo ve caminando por el pasillo, vistiendo una gorra de béisbol al revés y una camiseta sin mangas, dejando ver sus tatuajes a todo el mundo. El rostro del pelirrojo se ilumina cuando lo ve.

— ¿Qué, qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Es hora de irnos. —Le dice una vez que están cara a cara —Siempre hago un poco de pre-bebida antes de beber, me da fuerzas, ¿sabes?

— Roy, —Dice incrédulo —Tengo clases y–

— Sí, pero estoy aquí ahora. —Lo dice como si fuera lo más obvio, aunque lo era — Y–

— Jovencito. —Alguien dice, y ambos se vuelven para ver a la señora Haverfield, quien mira a Roy — ¿Qué diablos crees que lleva puesto? Quítate esa gorra y ponte algo encima.

— Bueno, vera señora, yo no vengo _aquí_ , entonces–

Es la primera vez que nota como el rostro de alguien se pone rojo.

Ambos corren por los pasillos antes de que la señora Haverfield pueda alcanzarlos, deteniéndose de golpe frente al infernal Chevy que pertenece a Roy.

— Mierda. —Dice una vez que entran al auto —Dick me va a matar.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunta mientras enciende la radio y un cigarrillo, luego otro para dárselo a Jason — Él no es tu guardián, o lo que sea–

— Sí, pero… —Es difícil de explicar.

Roy lo mira —Estás enamorado de él, ¿eh?

Se encoge de hombros, calando de su cigarro y mira por la ventana — ¿No lo está todo el mundo?

— Ja. Sí, casi.

Una vez que se estacionan, Roy trepa sobre él, inclinando el asiento hacía abajo y lo monta a horcajadas —Tienes —Murmura —Una boca tan bonita. —Y se besan, se estremece cuando siente la succión en su labio inferior, luego el superior. Sabe a Newport (Marca de cigarrillo) y goma de mascar —Quiero tenerla alrededor de mi pene, ¿Sabes?

— _Jesús_. —Jadea, y el taheño retira el cabello de su rostro, limpiando las pequeñas manchas de delineador en sus ojos.

—He estado pensando en ello desde la primera vez que entraste a la tienda. No puedo _creer_ que Dickie nunca te lo haya pedido.

— Él no es... —Relame su boca —Quiero decir, podría, pero…

— No te preocupes. —Otro beso —Él lo preguntara con el tiempo. Pero mientras tanto...

Vuelven a besarse por un bien rato, hasta que Roy comienza a restregar sus entrepiernas por debajo de sus pantalones —Dejame… —El hombre mayor sonríe, como si acabara de ganar la puta _lotería_ y trepan al asiento trasero; El pecoso se quita los pantalones mientras el azabache se mete entre sus piernas, observando el pene ajeno, duro, goteando desde la punta. Desliza su lengua por sobre esta con gusto, es salado. Y se siente poderoso cuando escucha un sonido alentador por parte del otro.

— ¿Algún consejo? —Harper presiona su pulgar en su labio inferior.

— Mientras más sucio, mejor.

Sonríe coqueto, así que lleva aquel pedazo de carne a su boca, tomándolo primero lento. Probando de todo lo que puede tomar, acostumbrándose a la sensación en su garganta. Sabe que debe de tener cuidado con sus dientes, lo sabe desde el momento en el que Roy se lo hizo a él. Así que trata de imitarlo, encontrando rápidamente un ritmo en la mamada —Así. —Susurra el mayor cuando lame justo por encima de la ranura —Dios, deseo verte haciendo esto todo el día. Oye, mirarme.

Lo hace, mira hacia arriba y ve sus mejillas enrojecidas, la forma en la que sus ojos se encuentran dilatados. Roy toma su cara y lo succiona, llevándolo un poco más profundo en su garganta, enrollando su mano alrededor de lo que aún no puede tomar. Luego comienza a mover su cabeza, ignorando el dolor en su mandíbula cuando el pelirrojo comienza a embestir; sigue diciendo lo _bien que se siente_ , murmurando acerca de todas las cosas que quiere hacerle.

— Dios. —Ruge —Uno de estos días me dejaras follarte. Tal vez antes de que Dickie lo haga, para enseñarle de lo que se pierde. —Jason pellizca su muslo con _fuerza_ , pero Roy solo se ríe, sacude sus caderas cuando el azabache alcanza sus pelotas —Solo sé que serias ruidoso. Saber que sería capaz de– _Joder, Jesús_. —Entonces se corre y Jason se echa hacía atrás, estaba asfixiándose, la simiente termina en su boca y barbilla —Mierda. —El mayor no le da tiempo de limpiar sus labios, sólo se sienta y los limpia por él, chupando sus dedos —No tienes idea de lo que haces con la gente, ¿verdad?

— No había… —Traga —Roy… —Este niega, empujándolo hacia atrás y jalando sus jeans; envuelve su mano alrededor de la polla y folla su garganta con su lengua.

— Solo quiero follarte la boca hasta que te duela, Jason. Quiero mostrarle a todo el mundo de lo que se están perdiendo.

— _Mierda._ — Termina, manchando toda la mano de Roy y este los lame, luego se inclina hacia adelante para darle otro sucio beso.

— Hey. ¿Tú y Dickie alguna vez se han drogado?


	6. Relaciones

**Título capítulo:** A¿Relaciones

 **Autora:** likewinning

 **Traductor:** Todd

 **Categoría:** T

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Jason Todd x Richard Grayson

 **Personajes:** Jason Todd, Richard 'Dick' Grayson.

 **Resumen:** — Está bien. —Entonces levanta la barbilla del menor para ver su rostro y enserio que se ve jodido, ido, sus ojos verdes están más grandes de lo normal, junto con el delineador. Está preocupado como el infierno.

 **Género:** AU (Alternative Universe=Universo Alterno).

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 478

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Este fic es 100% AU (Universo Alterno, No capas). Una misma historia repleta de varias parejas gay, lesbico y trans. Que con el paso de los capítulos (Y años, en el fic) va figurandolas, juntandolas. Si hay una pareja que no les gusta, bien pueden saltar los capítulos, más no se los recomiendo. Si luego no desean perderse con algo que dicen o hacen, es mejor leer por su bien.

Bien dicho esto, se avisa que esto es una traducción. No es mi trabajo.

* * *

 **VI**

 **RELACIONES**

— Sshh. —Dice Richard —Ven aquí. —Tira de la parte inferior de la camisa de Jason y él se deja, presionando su cabeza contra su cuello y el mayor puede sentir como se le dificulta respirar, su aliento golpea sobre su piel en pequeños jadeos —Mierda. Voy a matar a Roy.

— Nah… —Su voz es suave, como las veces cuando habla de sus verdaderos padres —No hizo nada malo.

— Te _drogo_. —Está bastante preocupado —No estabas listo para eso.

Se apoya contra la pared, manteniendo a su amigo entre sus brazos. Se encuentran en el tercer piso de la residencia, por lo que están solos y pueden oír la música y risas de los que están en la primera planta.

— Está bien. —Entonces levanta la barbilla del menor para ver su rostro y enserio que se ve jodido, ido, sus ojos verdes están más grandes de lo normal, junto con el delineador. Está preocupado como el infierno.

— Ese idiota. —Chista —Quería estar contigo a la primera vez que lo hicieras.

Cerró sus parpados, volviendo a presionarse en su torso —Estás conmigo.

— Sí, pero… —Paso una de sus manos –Dejando la otra en la cadera ajena– por los oscuros rizos — ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te emborraché?

Lo ve tomar aire profundamente y luego enfocar sus ojos en él —Sí, Dickie…

— ¿Jay? —El nombrado hundió su rostro en el hueco del hombro ajeno, frotándose

— S'to 'ien, Dick.

— No, no lo estas. Vamos, siéntate. — Arrastra a Jason hasta el suelo junto con él, lleva la cabeza del menor a su regazo — ¿Todo sigue dando vueltas? –Sacude la cabeza en respuesta.

— No tanto.

— Bien. — Mantiene su mano sobre el pecho de Jason, sintiendo los rápidos latidos de su corazón con cada respiración que toma. Permanecen así hasta que las piernas de Dick comienzan a dormirse, y cuando mira hacia abajo, ve que Jason esta por hacerlo también.

— Jay. — Lo mueve lento —Oye, vamos, te llevaré a casa. — Hace un leve sonido, pero no abre los ojos — Jason Todd. Levántate, o voy a empezar a hacerte cosquillas y–

— De acuerdo —Se levanta demasiado rápido, casi golpeando al de ojos azules en el proceso.

— Ya estás. —Le sonríe, y antes de que pueda pensarlo mejor, se inclina hacia delante, toma el rostro entre sus manos y lo besa. Jason se agarra de su camisa; y sus dientes chocan, él lleva el mando entre ambas bocas.

Y tal como lo inició, lo termina. Toma la mano de su amigo y lo lleva con él hasta las escaleras, el menor lo observa vacilante.

— Dije que te llevaría, ¿No? —Y se agacha para que suba a su espalda; espera un buen rato, hasta sentir los brazos rodeando sus hombros y luego las piernas en su cadera. Lo acomoda y baja las escaleras con cuidado. Su mejor amigo huele a hierba y melocotones cuando ríe en su cuello.


	7. Canciones sobre ti

**Título capítulo:** Canciones sobre ti

 **Autora:** likewinning

 **Traductor:** Todd

 **Categoría:** T

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Jason Todd x Roy Harper

 **Personajes:** Jason Todd, Roy Harper, Koriand'r.

 **Resumen:** Es la forma en que Jason sonríe a Dick.

 **Género:** AU (Alternative Universe=Universo Alterno).

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 2.255

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Este fic es 100% AU (Universo Alterno, No capas). Una misma historia repleta de varias parejas gay, lesbico y trans. Que con el paso de los capítulos (Y años, en el fic) va figurandolas, juntandolas. Si hay una pareja que no les gusta, bien pueden saltar los capítulos, más no se los recomiendo. Si luego no desean perderse con algo que dicen o hacen, es mejor leer por su bien.

Bien dicho esto, se avisa que esto es una traducción. No es mi trabajo.

* * *

 **VII**

 **CANCIONES SOBRE TI**

Jason se queda hasta que todos los demás se van a casa. Kori es la última en irse; Ella empaca su batería mientras él le comenta un poco sobre la escuela. Roy no le presta demasiada atención, pues él se retiró hace tiempo, por una sola idea en su mente: Una banda.

Sin embargo, le mata lo jodidamente inteligente que es Jason. Roy no tuvo que _hacer mucho_ para conseguir que _Dick_ se saltará algunas clases, pero la forma en que el menor habla algunas veces de estas, le hace creer que le gusta la escuela.

Aunque también le gusta estar con él.

Después de que Kori se va, el de ojos verdes lo mira desde donde ha estado sentado –el piso del garaje– todo el rato en que la banda tocó, y sonríe tan _bonito_ , para él. A veces piensa que es casi como la que le da a Dick.

Finalmente baja la guitarra y se acerca a él. Pasando los dedos por el cabello revuelto del menor — ¿Vas a mantener este color? Me gustaba un poco más el verde.

Jason había comenzado a tinturarse el cabello justo como su mejor amigo, no por completo, pero si algunos mechones. Lo vio arrugar la nariz y sintió como su pecho se inflaba —Se veía muy vistoso. Y Grayson no dejaba de llamarme sirenita.

— Sólo porque él está muy lejos de ser un príncipe de Disney... —Se encogió de hombros —Bueno, _serías_ una linda _princesa_.

El chico rueda los ojos y lo jala, haciéndolo caer al suelo delante suyo. Sigue acariciándolo como si no pudiera mantener las manos fuera de él... y muchas veces no puede —Tengo un vestido que puedes usar. —Sugiere.

— ¿Por qué… —Agarro su mano, entrelazando sus dedos —Tienes un vestido?

Vuelve a encogerse hombros —Perdí una apuesta. Entonces Donna no quería tenerlo de regreso, así qué...

— ¿Tú usaste un vestido de Donna? —Se ve interesado, pero a la vez divertido. Tal vez ambos.

— Sí. No estaba tan mal. No parecía demasiado, bueno tuve que haberme afeitado las piernas, pero era cómodo como el infierno.

— Estoy seguro que sí. —Finalmente se rió.

Chasqueo y tomo la barbilla del otro chico, juntando sus labios y besándolo, metiendo su lengua para que por fin se callase. Luego se alejó, solo un poco — ¿Cómo lo hicimos esta noche?

— Estuvieron genial… —Respondió, y apenas nota que se encuentra sin aliento. Su ego sube considerablemente —Esa nueva canción…

— ¿Sí?

—…Nada. —Dijo sonrojándose. No lo puede evitar, besa sus mejillas y luego lo subió a su regazo.

— Dime.

— _Roy_. —Se quejó, pero eso no impide que ahora sus labios ataquen la piel de su cuello, dejando un nuevo chupetón sobre uno que ya dejaba de ser visible.

— ¿Quieres saber si es por ti, no? —Se burla, y Jason se retuerce encima de él.

— No sé... sé que nosotros no... No soy un niño, Roy.

 _Y yo no soy Dick_ , casi dice en voz alta —Lo eres un poco. —Guiñó, guiando sus manos bajo la camiseta del menor —Pero sé a qué te refieres.

Notó un pequeño destello en sus ojos verdes — ¿Pero es así?

— No sé. ¿Cuánto vale esa información para ti?

— Cabrón. —Siseó, pero volvió a besarlo con rudeza, agarrando con ambas manos su rostro y hundiendo esta vez su lengua en la profundidad de su garganta. Sus cuerpos terminan cayendo al suelo, con dientes y manos por todos lados. Solo separaron sus bocas cuando Jason se quejó. Posó ambas manos sobre su culo, dándole un fuerte apretón.

— Dios, Jay. Bebé. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar que te folle?

El chico aprovecha para poder sentarse, aun sobre él —Tal vez ahora mismo.

— No estés _bromeando_. —Y eso definitivamente fue una queja.

— No lo hago. —Se inclinó, atrapando su labio inferior y succionándolo. Froto sus caderas, estimulando sus entre piernas —Follame.

— Santa mierda. —Dejo las posaderas y tomó su rostro con ambas manos — ¿Puedes seguir diciendo _eso_?

Jason se levantó, jalándolo para estabilizarlo al estar en pie. Roy no perdió el tiempo, lo tomo entre sus brazos en lo que el otro fruncía el ceño y golpeaba su hombro.

— Un día de estos vas a ser más grande que yo. Pero por ahora, eres pequeño. Acepta la manipulación y envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mí, nena.

 _Nena_ , así había comenzado a decirle desde que asemejaba el rostro del azabache con el de una mujer, cuando estaba en éxtasis.

— _Bien_. —Y este se había rendido al final. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cadera; pasaron por la sala de estar y cocina, cruzando cerca al cuarto vacío de Ollie, hasta llegar al cuarto del pelirrojo. Lanzó a Jason a la cama, posicionándose sobre él y besándolo nuevamente. Sus manos viajaron hasta el borde de su camisa, rozando con sus dígitos cada tramo de piel suave.

El chico se alejó, buscando tomar aire entre jadeos — _Vamos_ Roy, házmelo.

Le sonrió, levantándose un momento y sacarse la camisa a la par que el otro lo hacía —Sólo quería oírte decir eso de nuevo.

— _Sí_ , lo sé.

Terminaron por desnudarse por completo, las prendas quedando regadas por todos lados, aunque era lo de menos. El pecoso se estiro hasta su mesa de noche, tomando un condón y lubricante — Entonces, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Puso el condón en su falo y en ello su derecha fue tomada. Sus ojos viajaron al rostro ajeno, observando como sus dígitos eran besados, más que nada los callos —La manera en la que tocas. Quiero decir, —Volvieron a verse directamente y lamio esta vez el dedo del medio, se estremeció —Con el riesgo de sonar como una groupie total, había un jodido _fuego_ en tus ojos. —Se chupa sus dedos, jugando con su lengua en medio de estos, dejándolos ir con un _pop_ tan sucio que casi manda a la mierda todo y en su lugar folle esa boca —Me puso tan duro, Roy.

— Jesús. _Tú_ me pones duro.

Y sonríe con picardía, esa que le encanta. Lo ve rodar por la cama, acercando la boca a su pene, lamiendo el prepucio — _Si, lo sé._

Sus manos acogieron los mechones, alejándolo de su polla — Date la vuelta.

Lo hizo, y aprovecho para deslizar sus manos por la espalda, por su piel, esa piel que deseaba marcar. Las llevo hasta los montículos de carne, apretándolas suavemente, y luego separándolas con una mano, mientras la otra vagaba a su agujero, rozándolo con el pulgar. Siente como Jason respinga, solo un poco. Se acercó a su nuca, dejando un beso allí — ¿Listo?

— No sé.

— Jaybird…

— Vamos, Roy.

Suspiro, no deseaba lastimar al más joven. Lubrico sus dedos y dándole un último beso, fue acariciando su entrada. Empujando el primero, y no sabe que sonido hace realmente el otro cuando lo hace. Pero está seguro de algo: se parece a la primera vez que lo tuvo en su boca, la primera vez que él se lo hizo, cuando se frotaron en su auto. Esta tan estrecho y caliente, que no puede evitar empujar un poco más su dedo hasta oírlo gemir en voz alta.

— No puedo _esperar_ a ver cómo te sientes alrededor de mi polla. Va a ser _tan bueno_ , Jay.

El menor soltó un jadeo, echando su cuerpo hacía atrás. Soltaron ambos un quejido —Entonces hazlo rápido.

Se ríe ante eso y lo siente temblar bajo suyo —Tengo que tener cuidado, nena. —Lo escucho gruñir y volvió a reír. Deslizo su dedo de adentro hacia afuera, un par de veces más —No quiero hacerte daño.

— No lo harías... —Murmura entre jadeos —Dame otro…

Relamió su labio, sacando el primero para ahora empujar otro junto a este; lo siente tensarse y tomar una respiración honda, en ello curva sus dedos y–

— _¡Joder, Roy…!_

— Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre así. —Volvió a deslizarlos, moviéndolos como tijeras —Quiero escucharlo todo el _tiempo_. —Las manos del menor rasguñaban y torcían las sábanas cuando los empuja y aleja de manera lenta, y sonríe cuando este mandaba su cuerpo hacía atrás— ¿Tanto lo deseas, huh? —Suena bromista y solo calla cuando Jason lo mira por sobre su hombro.

— _Follame._

Finalmente retira sus dígitos, tomando el lubricante y empapando su falo con este. Jason espera, impaciente, por lo que lo gira en la cama y aprecia su rostro —Tendrías que verte, precioso. — Levanta sus piernas y hace que las envuelva alrededor de él como antes; relame sus labios y guía su pene a la entrada del menor; e instintivamente Jason rodea su cuello con sus brazos, pasando las uñas por su espalda.

Se tensó cuando fue entrando en él, y _Dios_ … —Dios, te sientes tan bien.

— Roy, _por favor_.

Una vez lo lleno por completo, gimieron, el otro mucho más fuerte que él. Roy se mantuvo quieto, sintiendo el calor alrededor suyo, sofocándolo y haciendo que palpitara con placer.

— Muévete. Te necesito… — Es esa necesidad la que lo atrapa, la misma necesidad que vio en los ojos de Jason la primera vez que se encontraron, como si alguien no le hubiera prestado suficiente atención. Y él sabe de eso, sabe lo que es ser– — _Dios_.

Mueve sus caderas de manera lenta, precisa, como si bailara una sonata lenta. Lame los labios ajenos, tocando con sus manos las caderas, costillas, muslos, rozando con los pulgares el par de pezones, que desea morder más adelante. Gira su cadera, hacía la derecha, dando una fuerte embestida.

Y _su_ chico grita.

Sonríe, haciéndolo nuevamente consiguiendo que lo haga de nuevo.

Necesita besarlo, necesita devorar esa boca y decirle —Eres hermoso, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Se sonroja –Por lo visto ha vuelto a abrir su bocota–, pero se impresiona al sentir las manos calientes como el fuego sobre sus nalgas — ¿Siempre te pones romántico cuando estás cogiendo a alguien, Harper?

Se ríe y como reprimenda lo embiste con fuerza, escuchando lo sucio y excitante que suenan sus testículos al chocar contra su carne —Nah. Por lo general, sólo me cojo a alguien hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda hablar.

— Entonces _haz_ eso.

— Como tú digas. —Se retira casi por completo, penetrando lo suficientemente duro como para hacer que _su chico_ clave sus uñas en él. El ritmo cambia, pasando de uno lento a uno desesperado y pegajoso.

Jay gime, para él, palabras sucias y su nombre. Y lo quiere absolutamente todo, todo lo que Jason quiera darle.

Llevo la mano hasta su pene, moviéndola al ritmo de las penetraciones. Las piernas que lo sostienen, se aferran cada vez con más fuerza. Y él solo puedo desear más, necesitarlo, poseerlo con todo su ser. _Quiere que Jason sea suyo, solo suyo_. Sus gónadas duelen con cada choque de pieles y cumple su placer, inclinándose y atrapando entre sus dientes los pequeños botones de carne, satisfaciéndose al oírlo gritar nuevamente.

— _Roy, Roy, Roy, mierda._

Siente como su espalda arde y duele, pero el placer que persiste en su zona baja logra que lo ignore, se encorve y se venga, embistiendo unas cuantas veces más, cabalgando su propio orgasmo.

— Rayos… —Cuando puede enfocar su vista, nota que ambos están sudorosos, y que el chico bajo suyo tiene el rostro sonrosado, el cabello húmedo pegado a su rostro. Y pre semen, en su abdomen. Lleva su derecha directo a sus testículos, jugando con estos.

— Roy. —Jadea.

— Estoy aquí, Jaybird. ¿Te vas a venir para mí?

— _Porfavor._ —Ruega y el pelirrojo le da una sonrisa sucia cuando comienza a acariciarlo.

— La próxima vez, quiero que me montes. Quiero agarrarte de las caderas mientras me aprietas con tus muslos. Joder, amo tus muslos.

— _Roy_. —Está cerca. Y lo sabe por la forma en la que se estremece, la forma en que sus ojos se dilatan.

— Quiero follarte después de uno de nuestros shows. Ponerte en uno de los asientos, darte la vuelta y _comerte_. —Movió sus caderas para ofrecerle más placer, mientras que el otro gemía y cerraba sus ojos —Deseo correrme adentro, llenarte de mí, nena, lamerte justo cuando gotees por encima de tus muslos.

— _Roooy…_ —Y eyacula, empapando su mano. El tatuado relame sus labios, soltando aquel pedazo de carne, viendo como el semen va deslizándose hasta caer sobre la pelvis ajena. Jason se sienta despacio y luego toma su mano, lamiendo la simiente y chupando sus dedos como anteriormente.

— Joder, eres caliente. —Sus mejillas están todavía rojas, así que Roy no puede decir si esta ruborizado por su comentario. Aparta la mano con delicadeza y hace lo mismo al salir de él; quitándose el condón, amarrándolo y tirándolo por ahí. Gatea para quedar al lado de su amigo, sabe que debe de llevarlo a casa pronto.

Le dirá que puede tomar el autobús, pero él no es tan idiota. Ya es tarde.

— Entonces… —Siente como el chico se acomoda junto a él, dejando su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Huele a sexo y también a esa colonia que Dick usa de vez en cuando —Esa canción. —Traza con sus dedos el tatuaje que tiene en su pecho, pellizcando de paso su pezón.

— ¿Sí?

— Es sobre mí, ¿No?

 _La mayoría de ella_ , piensa —Tal vez. —Murmura y ve como una de sus cejas se encorva; resopla derrotado —Bueno, sí.

— Huh. —Y sonríe, ¿Ya había dicho lo loco que lo tiene aquel niño?

No dice nada, solo observa cómo se inclina y lo besa. Sus cabellos son jalados y suelta un jadeo cuando Jason se sube encima suyo. Su pene y él toman notan la manera en la que ese cuerpo se frota contra él y–

Tal vez no es tan tarde.


	8. Eres un incrédulo

**Título capítulo:** Eres un incrédulo

 **Autora:** likewinning

 **Traductor:** Todd

 **Categoría:** T

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Richard Grayson x Roy Harper

 **Personajes:** Richard Grayson, Roy Harper.

 **Resumen:** Roy sabe por qué razón Jason es un estúpido enamorado de ese tipo.

 **Género:** AU (Alternative Universe=Universo Alterno).

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 907

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Este fic es 100% AU (Universo Alterno, No capas). Una misma historia repleta de varias parejas gay, lesbico y trans. Que con el paso de los capítulos (Y años, en el fic) va figurandolas, juntandolas. Si hay una pareja que no les gusta, bien pueden saltar los capítulos, más no se los recomiendo. Si luego no desean perderse con algo que dicen o hacen, es mejor leer por su bien.

Bien dicho esto, se avisa que esto es una traducción. No es mi trabajo.

* * *

 **VIII**

 **ERES UN INCRÉDULO**

— Así que… —Están en el nuevo hogar de Roy, emborrachándose después de haber trabajado en la tienda. Han estado pasando una botella de alcohol uno a uno, bastante animados. Con sonrisas estúpidas en el rostro. Él esta tumbado en el suelo, puesto que la cama ni siquiera está hecha.

— ¿Así qué? —El pelirrojo pregunta, tomando la botella de sus manos y dando un trago. Y sabe por la expresión del otro, que saboreo parte de los dulces que había comido hace horas.

— Tú y Jay. —Harper se mantiene en silencio, recordando lo que le dijo Jason un día: Tal vez Dick se daría cuenta de lo que hicieron, como fuese. Pobre chico.

— Uh-huh. —El de ojos azules se da la vuelta para poder sentarse, y parece que tiene algo de comida en su cabello. Los destellos rojizos han estado descolorándose a la vez que el cabello crece y se pregunta cuándo fue la última vez que él y Jason se tinturaron. Como también esa vez que empujo al chico al baño y se la chupo sin contemplación, haciéndolo gritar. No puede dejar de pensar en él, lo admite.

— Sabes… —Frota su mano contra sus labios, como si no supiera lo que está diciendo —Me ha besado un par de veces.

Él lo sabe. A veces, desea joderlo, haciéndole creer que él lleva la delantera con Jason — ¿Enserio?

— Sí. Es raro.

Bufa —Imbécil.

— ¿Huh? —Luce confundido.

— Besar a Jay. —Levanta el pulgar del otro, llevándolo a su labio inferior. Haciendo que los roce —No es algo raro.

— No. —Deja escapar un suspiro, frustrado —Me refiero. Es que…

Aparta el digito y se inclina, pasando su lengua por los labios de Dick, volviendo a probar el sabor de _jeager_ y _jelly beans_ en él. Ambos suspiran, sintiendo sus alientos chocar. Dick no tarda en atraerlo a él.

— La cosa es… —El taheño ya se encuentra encima suyo, y busca sacarle la camisa por encima —Él tiene esa boca tan, cómo…

— ¿Cómo? —Pregunta. Sus ojos se encuentran dilatados, unos azules completamente diferentes a los suyos, más brillantes.

— Cómo, —Una vez que la camiseta esta fuera, guía su boca directamente al pezón rosa, delineando la areola con la punta de su lengua —Cómo si fuera a sacarte el alma, pero él ni siquiera lo nota.

— Oh. —Luce confundido, tal vez ambos están demasiado idos por culpa del alcohol —Oh. —Vuelve a decir, viendo como Roy le quita los pantalones.

— Algunas veces, —Continúo, tomando la mano de Grayson y viéndolo a la cara —A veces se pone tan jodidamente desesperado, ¿sabes? Luce descuidado cuando lo toma con su boca, dejando que solo algunas gotas acaben en su barbilla, como si fuera un muerto de hambre.

— Joder. —Susurra en un jadeo y Roy se ríe, rozando su boca sobre la cabeza de su polla.

— Me hace acabar tan rápido. Una vez, juro que vi estrellas.

— Él es un buen besador. —Dice distraídamente y el pelirrojo piensa en llamarle imbécil, de nuevo, pero en realidad no vale la pena.

— Ni siquiera lo sabes, Dickie. —Entonces lo lleva completamente a su boca, sintiendo los vellos rozar la punta de su nariz. Retirándose de igual forma, con un sonido húmedo. Esta duro y el sabor salado ha cubierto todo su paladar. Vuelve a verlo a los ojos —Y cuando te lo follas. —Al decir eso, todo el cuerpo del otro se tensa.

— ¿Tú? —Tiene los ojos bien abiertos —Él nunca me… quiero decir, ya sé que ustedes son– pero él…

Deslizo sus manos hasta el culo ajeno, dándole un ligero apretón —Bueno, al parecer nuestro pequeño Jaybird no siempre te lo dice todo, ¿verdad? —Se burla y Dick, se ve herido.

— Supongo que no. Pero, ¿Lo hicieron?

— Sí. —Dice antes de llevar su boca hasta los testículos del otro y lamer uno por uno —Dios, Dickie, es tan _apretado_. Es cómo… quisiera cogérmelo siempre.

— ¿Enserio? —Exhala. Roy nuevamente lo toma con su boca, succionando y empujándolo por toda su boca y garganta, como si nunca se atragantase al hacerlo.

Tal vez ellos hablan de _él_ , de las cosas que hacen o tal vez solo lo que considera apropiado para Dick –Pero probablemente no. Jason puede ser tan tímido a veces; No importa lo mucho que le gusta que lo folle; todavía se ruborizará cuando se lo insinúa–

— Roy. —Dice en un gemido, eyaculando. Deja que llene su boca con su esencia, de la misma forma en la que Jay lo hace.

Se sienta entonces, lamiendo el restante en su boca. Luego mira a Dick. Su rostro está enrojecido, su cabello es hecho un desastre, y no por primera vez, Roy sabe por qué Jason es un estúpido enamorado de ese tipo. No es como sí se escogiera a sí mismo por sobre Dick, pero–

— Sabes que eres totalmente asqueroso, ¿no?

— Hombre, eres un puritano. —Besa el labio inferior del chico, luego se acerca y alcanza ciegamente al jaeger.

— Umm. —Dice después de un minuto —No lo eres. Quiero decir, no vas a decirle nada a Jay, ¿verdad? Porque…

No termina de hablar, pero no tiene que hacerlo. Roy sabe que Dick tiene sus razones, cualesquiera que sean, para no darle a Jason lo que quiere, y mientras tanto, no está molesto por no tener que compartir.

— Nah. No hay razón para hacerlo, ¿verdad?

— Claro. —Se duerme en el suelo, y por la mañana Roy lo lleva a la escuela con la misma ropa del día anterior.


	9. Nada cambia

**Título capítulo:** Nada cambia

 **Autora:** likewinning

 **Traductor:** Todd

 **Categoría:** T

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Jason Todd x Richard Grayson

 **Personajes:** Jason Todd, Richard Grayson, Roy Harper.

 **Resumen:** Jason se está poniendo más alto; Muy pronto va a pasar a Dick, y últimamente Dick ha estado pensando de esa _manera_ , literalmente.

 **Género:** AU (Alternative Universe=Universo Alterno).

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 2.276

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Este fic es 100% AU (Universo Alterno, No capas). Una misma historia repleta de varias parejas gay, lesbico y trans. Que con el paso de los capítulos (Y años, en el fic) va figurandolas, juntandolas. Si hay una pareja que no les gusta, bien pueden saltar los capítulos, más no se los recomiendo. Si luego no desean perderse con algo que dicen o hacen, es mejor leer por su bien.

Bien dicho esto, se avisa que esto es una traducción. No es mi trabajo.

* * *

 **IX**

 **NADA CAMBIA**

— Jesús. ¿Qué demonios es eso? —Jason estaba quitándose la camisa, cuando notó un moretón púrpura en la parte baja de su espalda.

El menor termina por acomodarse la otra playera y se encoge de hombros, alejándose para atender a un cliente. Dick sabe que debe de acostumbrarse a ver los chupones que decoran el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, pero cada vez que ve uno nueva algo en él le hace rabiar.

No es _estúpido_. Conoce a Jason, lo sabe. Lo sabe desde que tenían trece; Lo sabe cuándo bebieron de aquellas cervezas robadas, hasta emborracharse y luego Jason trato de besarle. Dick siempre lo deja y sabe que tal vez no debería. Siempre pensaba que el menor lo superaría tan pronto como encontrara a otra persona, solo qué…

No espero que eso ocurriera tan pronto.

La peor parte es Jason no le dice nada sobre eso. No le dijo de cuando se saltó las clases para ir a chupársela a Roy entre los arboles detrás del estacionamiento, no le dijo de cuando masturbo a Donna Troy con sus dedos en medio de una manifestación. No le dijo sobre la chica que trabaja en Barnes and Noble, pero de todos modos Dick se entera de esas todas cosas.

Duele, pero más que eso, tal vez, él–

— Dickie, ¿Me estás escuchando? Creo que se ha trabado la registradora.

— Oh. —Se acerca a él y presiona un par de botones. Jason huele a la colonia de Roy, y tiene otro hematoma en la nuca —Debe de funcionar ahora. —Froto sus dedos sobre el chupón, sintiendo la mirada verdosa en él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Nada. —Murmura —Voy a ir por unas camisas a la bodega.

— Vale.

Se tarda un buen rato en eso y cuando regresa, Roy está inclinado en el mostrador, mascando una goma de mascar mientras habla con el menor. Hay un agujero en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y su cinturón parece desgastado. Solo saluda y se queda allí, observándolos.

No lo soporta más y avisa que atenderá al próximo cliente en la línea. El pelirrojo sonríe y le guiña.

— ¿Debería recogerte esta noche o qué?

— Oh, claro. Yo…

— ¿No dijiste que me ayudarías con mi tarea de inglés? —Interrumpe, entregándole a un cliente su cambio sin siquiera decirle un: 'gracias por su compra' y mira sobre su hombro, a Jason.

— Uh… —Luce desconcertado —Sí, por supuesto, es cierto. —Regresa la vista al de pecas —Lo siento, ¿Nos vemos mañana?

— Claro. —Responde Roy.

Y Dick espera que sea así; pero él –Roy– se queda rondando por la tienda otra media hora antes de _por fin_ largarse. Por lo general él y Roy se llevan de puta madre, amistosos, pero esta cosa con Jason–

— Dickie. —Dice su mejor amigo un rato después de que el otro se fuera —Tú no tienes ninguna tarea de inglés.

— Lo sé. Pero ya no te veo como antes.

— _Dude_ , me ves todos los días.

— Sí, pero… Siempre estás con él y… —Sabe lo estúpido que suena.

Jason se acerca, inclinándose muy cerca, dejando la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro — ¿Estás celoso de que estoy haciendo otros amigos?

— Cállate. —Empujo al chico, escuchando su risa —Llevo años esperando a que me dejes en paz. Tal vez estoy tan aliviado que no sé qué hacer conmigo mismo.

— Me extraaaaaañas. —Canturrea. Y Dick le arroja una muñequera de Gryffindor —Bueno. —Dice después de atender la llamada de un cliente — ¿Qué haremos esta noche si no tengo que ayudarte en nada con tú inglés?

— No sé. Podríamos ir al auto-cinema. Creo que están reproduciendo a _Los_ _Caza fantasmas_. Podríamos ir por comida, que no sea aquí, del centro comercial.

— Richard Grayson, ¿Estás tratando de invitarme a cenar?

— No. —No _está_ sonrojándose —Pero podría echarte por la ventana si no te callas.

— No cabría.

— Oh, definitivamente lo harás. Todavía eres lo suficientemente pequeño. —Y para probar su punto, levanta a Jason y lo tira por encima de su hombro. El menor le da una patada, pero sólo se ríe y lo hace girar, ignorando por completo a los clientes en el mostrador durante al menos un minuto.

* * *

En el auto-cinema, Dick no puede quedarse quieto en su asiento. Realmente no _puede_ quedarse quieto, está es su peor noche. Sigue preguntándole a Jason si quiere algo, si debería de poner el aire acondicionado, si puede oír bien.

— Bueno, podría, —Dice finalmente el de ojos verdes —Pero un idiota sigue hablando en medio de toda la película

— Lo siento. —Intenta callarse, pero dos minutos después está de nuevo, preguntándole si quiere ir a sentarse afuera y mirar.

— Claro. —Se sientan en la capucha del coche de Dick y está todo bien. Hasta que empieza a tocar con sus dedos el metal, tarareando y mirando al otro cada diez segundos.

— Dios, estás actuando extraño. ¿Tomaste alguna de las mierdas de Roy?

Bufó y sacudió la cabeza —No. Lo siento, es solo que… ¿Jay?

— ¿Sí? —Se da por vencido en ver la película –Ya la han visto ochenta y tres veces, de todos modos– y se vira de lado para mirarle.

Richard lo ve tan a menudo, por lo general pasa tanto tiempo con él que a veces se olvida de _mirar_ realmente a Jason: El color verde oscuro de sus ojos, la forma en que su cabello se enrula en los extremos a menos que pase horas jugando con él, el arco de sus labios y sus largas y oscuras pestañas. Jason se está poniendo más alto; Muy pronto va a pasarlo, y últimamente ha estado pensando de esa _manera_ , literalmente.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Es solo. —Se da cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que está tocando el cuello de su mejor amigo, el lugar en donde uno de los niños de su antigua casa de acogida lo quemó con un rizador. Dick casi mató al chico hasta que Jason lo apartó, insistiendo en que estaba bien, apretando su mano hasta que su respiración se ralentizó.

Nunca se perdonó la vez que lo abandono, por no pelear más para que sus padres adoptivos también lo acogieran. Debió de haberles dicho que eran hermanos de sangre, debió…

— Te extrañé, ¿sabes?

— Oh. —Traga saliva cuando lo ve remojar sus labios: Es como un tic nervioso, porque se inclina, presionando sus labios sobre los ajenos.

Ha habido otras veces, por supuesto. Momentos como en los que están ebrios, cuando Jason los inicia y él fingía no recordar eso, un engaño. Y sabe que no hay vuelta atrás. Sin embargo, cuando el otro abre su boca contra la suya, realmente no le importa.

Degusta la sal de esos labios, sabe Coca-Cola y palomitas de maíz, su mano empuña los cabellos cerca a la nuca.

Cuando se retiran para respirar, los ojos de Jason se ven enormes —Dickie… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

— Yo… — _No lo sé,_ casi dice. Está bastante seguro de que si dice eso, va a darle un puñetazo y echarlo junto con su auto, y de todos modos, eso no es lo que quiere decir. Por una vez, sabe exactamente qué demonios está haciendo, y tal vez no es por las razones correctas, pero–

Jason hace que detenga sus pensamientos con una mirada y presionando repetidas veces uno de sus dedos contra su pecho —Dime que esto no es por Roy.

— No lo es. Totalmente…

— Uh-huh. —Rodó sus ojos —Sabes que he estado esperando que me beses así durante años, ¿verdad?

— Sí. Lo sé, pero soy un poco idiota ¿sabes?, a veces necesito tu ayuda.

— O necesitas que comience a darle a la cabeza a Roy en la habitación de atrás.

— Jesús, Jason. —Puede sentir su cara caliente, y es estúpido; No es que no le haya contado a _Jason_ sobre la primera vez que hizo cosas con una chica, pero es diferente cuando es a la inversa –Cuando Jason las hace–, aunque no debe de ser así.

Sintió las manos de su mejor amigo en su rostro, rozando sus mejillas. Lo mira como si quisiera algo, si necesitara decir algo. Pero cambia de opinión y en su lugar, lo besa.

Lo hacen durante un buen rato, hasta que la película está a punto de acabar y Dick está tan duro por Jason, quien está a ahorcadas sobre él, que ni siquiera puede pensar. Entonces las manos del menor vuelan hasta el cierre y botón de su pantalón.

— Jay… —Jadea separando sus bocas —No tienes que–

— Lo sé, idiota. Pero si me dejas colgando después de tanto tiempo, te voy a patear el culo. Así que déjame, ¿de acuerdo?

— Okay.

Deja que lo arrastre de vuelta al coche, sentándose en el asiento trasero con el menor encima de él. Lo besa de nuevo, follando con su lengua su boca, mordiendo después su labio inferior y Dick ni siquiera se da cuenta de que Jason ha conseguido abrir sus jeans, hasta que se siente su mano alrededor de su polla.

— Mí Dios. Jay, por favor… —Jadea.

Realmente, ni siquiera sabe lo que está pidiendo, sólo que tan pronto como su amigo empieza a moverse hacía abajo, piensa que va a morir. Metiéndose bajo su camisa, la cual retiro por sí mismo. Escucha como deja escapar un suspiro, y él nunca escucha cuando alguien más se lo dice, pero cuando Jason dice: " _Dios, eres perfecto_ ", le cree.

Besa su pecho, tomando un pezón y luego el otro en su boca, y gimotea cuando gira esa lengua sobre el piercing de su ombligo, frotando la punta de su nariz sobre los vellos oscuros de más abajo.

— Dickie. —Dice elevando su mirada. Su mano todavía está alrededor de la polla y su boca está tan cerca del capullo que puede sentir su aliento —Última oportunidad para poder evitar esto. ¿Estás seguro?

— Jay, si no me tocas pronto, voy a morir.

— Maldita reina del drama. —Rodó los ojos, y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero entonces esa _boca_ , caliente y húmeda, que tragaba su pene, _Dios_. No puede pensar, no puede hacer nada, pero mira a Jason, quien comienza a moverse, sorbiendo alrededor de la cabeza de su polla.

Deja ver aquella lengua, que lame el pre semen y luego es arrastrada por su tronco, llegando de aquella manera hasta la base.

— Dios, Jay, se siente tan bien. —El otro gime en respuesta, va y viene, tragándolo por completo, y hay algo tan perfecto, tan obsceno en la forma en la que lo mira. Ahuecando sus mejillas y de vez en cuando encontrando sus ojos, como si necesitara asegurarse de que realmente estaba allí.

Aleja la mano que había mantenido posada en su muslo, llevándola a sus propios pantalones para desabrocharlos y sacar su falo —Joder… —El menor sigue moviendo su cabeza, y no puede evitar llevar su mano a la parte trasera de su nuca, pasando las uñas por la zona que conoce que a Jason le gusta. Y se estremece cuando siente como la calidez se aprieta a su alrededor.

En ese momento nota como él se masturba conforme a la mamada y no cree aguantar más —Jay, voy a… —No retrocede, sólo permanece entre sus piernas. Y se corre con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo su piel arder; relame sus labios sabiendo que está tragando cada gota de él —Mierda…

El de ojos verdes se aleja, luciendo nervioso, aun con su mano sobre su pene rojizo y duro, el rostro enrojecido y sus labios hinchados.

— Jay, eso fue increíble. —Se acercó y llevo su mano hasta la ajena, que mantenía el falo apresado. El menor se tensó, mordiendo su labio para así eyacular en ambas palmas.

Y se ríe, aun cuando el otro luce aterrado –Creyendo que Dick más adelante pretendería que aquello nunca sucedió–. Así que lo arrastra a otro beso descuidado, sintiendo la simiente en su boca. Le dice varios "lo siento" y cualquier otra cosa que necesitase oír.

Finalmente tira de él, haciendo que se acurruque a su lado, justo como lo hacían cuando eran niños. Sus piernas habían terminado entrelazadas.

— Creo que nos perdimos la película.

— Tú también eres un empleado ahora. Puedes traerme mañana.

Le pellizco el brazo —Cabrón.

— Estamos bien, ¿verdad? —Su corazón todavía late demasiado rápido.

— Dickie. Siempre estamos bien. —Traza el tatuaje que se encuentra en el interior de la muñeca de Dick; tienes dos amigos que ya tienen tatuajes y aun así, él aún no está cerca de sus dieciocho años — ¿Cuándo vas a llevarme para hacerme uno?

— Pronto será tu cumpleaños, así que pienso que será tu regalo de mi parte.

— Imbécil. —Lo pellizco de nuevo —No debes de comprarme algo. Sólo porque tuve tu polla en mí boca no significa que seas mi _sugar daddy_ ahora.

Arrugo su nariz —Eso es bueno. Porque nueve dólares por hora no me hace uno.

— Quiero decir. Cuando encuentre a ese tipo, tiene que estar haciendo por lo menos de once o doce dólares.

— _Jason._

— Bromeo. —Se detiene un momento —No aceptaré nada inferior a veinte.

— Y ahí vas.

— Valgo la pena, lo sabes. —Se jacta, arrastrando los dientes a lo largo de su cuello.

Se burla —Mi pene está realmente de acuerdo.

Jason lo muerde, volviendo a subir a su regazo —Bastardo. Sólo recuerda que puedes agradecer a Harper por eso. —Richard frunce el ceño, haciéndolo reír —Es gracioso cuando te pones celoso de esa manera. Tal vez pueda ser aún más puto, escuche a uno de los chicos del equipo de fútbol–

— _Jay_.

— Estoy bromeando… Bueno, ya sabes. A menos que sea alguien que tenga el pe–

Lo calla. No está seguro de por qué no pensó en de esta _manera_ hace mucho, pero de nuevo, es algo idiota.


	10. Mantén mi nombre cosido en tú piel

**Título capítulo:** Mantén mi nombre cosido en tu piel

 **Autora:** likewinning

 **Traductor:** Todd

 **Categoría:** T

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Jason Todd x Richard Grayson

 **Personajes:** Jason Todd, Richard Grayson.

 **Resumen:** No vas a rechazar a un huérfano en su cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

 **Género:** AU (Alternative Universe=Universo Alterno).

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 1.138

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Este fic es 100% AU (Universo Alterno, No capas). Una misma historia repleta de varias parejas gay, lesbico y trans. Que con el paso de los capítulos (Y años, en el fic) va figurandolas, juntandolas. Si hay una pareja que no les gusta, bien pueden saltar los capítulos, más no se los recomiendo. Si luego no desean perderse con algo que dicen o hacen, es mejor leer por su bien.

Bien dicho esto, se avisa que esto es una traducción. No es mi trabajo.

* * *

 **X**

 **MANTÉN MI NOMBRE COSIDO EN TU PIEL**

— Oh, de ninguna manera. —Mira a Dick, luego regresando la vista a Jason, detallándolo de arriba abajo — Por lo menos tú te veías mayor de dieciocho. No voy a tatuar a alguien que luce demasiado joven.

— Yo– —Había comenzado a protestar el menor cuando el de ojos azules puso una mano sobre su hombro, batiendo las pestañas a la rubia.

— Vamos, Dinah, es su _cumpleaños_ y se lo prometí. No vas a rechazar a un huérfano en su cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

Jason intenta no reírse. Es algo increíble ver a su mejor amigo manipular a gente así, sin siquiera _intentarlo_. Incluso cuando Grayson no hace su tarea y olvida pedirle que le ayude con esta, logra que los maestros le den plazo para poder entregarla. Nadie le puede decir que no.

— Dickie, est– —Vuelve a decir, pero ve a la rubia rechistar y rodar sus ojos.

— Bien. Lo haré. —Llevo una de sus manos hasta el pecho del chico, pinchándolo varias veces — Pero no lo hago por ti, Grayson. Sólo porque tienes pómulos asesinos, no significa que siempre te salgas con la tuya.

Jason siente que ahora la ama.

La rubia enmallada atiende a otro cliente, así que en la espera los dos chicos están sentados en un sofá del local, hojeando algunas páginas con diseños de muestra —Aquí vamos. Oh, este. —El mayor se inclina encima suyo, señalando el diseño de un petirrojo. Se parece al que tiene en la muñeca, pero más grande y brillante —Podrías tener este y combinaría con el mío.

Le da un codazo por el costado —Vete a la mierda. ¿Qué pasaría si crezco, me alejo y decido odiarte?

— Nuuuncaaa vaaaa a paaasaaar. —Lo despeino, tirando de paso del piercing que porta en el cartílago, uno que Jason se mandó hacer con el primer cheque que le dieron hace semanas —Me quieres demasiado.

— Lo que sea, idiota. —Dice, pero se ruboriza, porque sabe que es verdad. Dick lo vuelve loco, le hace querer tirar de su cabello, pero sabe que si alguien va a irse en algún momento… será Dick.

— Espera. —Señala otro dibujo, moviendo su mano para que pudieran apreciarlo —Este.

— ¿Seguro? —Se vira a verlo, notando sus ojos serios.

— Sí.

— Okay. —Dejo el libro abierto sobre la mesa de café frente a ellos — ¿Dónde?

— Hm. —Se acomodó sobre su hombro y lo odia, odia lo cálido que se siente. Hace que desee lanzarlo sobre el sofá y besarlo hasta dejar de respirar.

No han hablado nada de lo que ha estado sucediendo entre ellos, no hablan del hecho de que Dick sigue saliendo con chicas, estando con Kori, Babs o Jess, y luego arrastrándolo a fiestas los fines de semana, donde se emborrachan y luego se besan hasta que Jason no pueda prestarle atención a alguien más que no sea él.

— Justo aquí. —Dice, rozando las yemas de los dedos sobre su costilla. Relame sus labios diciendo un: Bien.

* * *

— Va a doler. —Dinah le dice antes de empezar. Y una vez que tiene todos los instrumentos de trabajo a su lado, escucha una canción de Slayer y los balbuceos de su mejor amigo sobre el arte pintado en las paredes, cada diez segundos: cuando encuentra algo nuevo que le gusta.

— Estaré bien. —Murmura.

— Claro. Eso es lo que este chico dijo, y luego–

— _Dinah._ ¿No hay algún tipo de cláusula de confidencialidad entre artista-cliente o algo así?

— Tienes razón. —Ella sonrió, dulcemente, pero una vez que se pone en marcha le dice al otro —Lloró, como un bebé, pensé que iba a pedirme una piruleta cuando acabase con él.

— _Deberías_ tener piruletas aquí. —Dejo de ver la pared, mirándole y guiñando un ojo — ¿Cómo te va, niño?

— Bien. —Se está agarrando de los brazos de la silla tan fuerte que está dejando abolladuras en ella, y la rubia solo acaba de terminar el contorno —Se siente genial.

— Uh-huh. —Tomo una silla, arrastrándola hasta quedar a su lado, mirando lo que hacía la diseñadora.

— Tal vez también consiga algunos libros, para colorear. —Comenta dándole una corta mirada a Grayson —Ya sabes, para cuando la gente traiga _niños_ aquí.

Dick le saca la lengua, y él aparta el rostro. Pero no protesta cuando él toma una de sus manos y le da un ligero apretón.

— La próxima vez, vamos a estar bien ebrios, para que ninguno de los dos sienta nada.

— Eso es lo que me encanta, un montón de idiotas borrachos y menores de edad en mi tienda. Jason, ciérrale la boca a tu chico antes de que lo haga esperar fuera.

— El no– —Ya era la tercera vez que era cortado, solo que esta vez por un beso dado por parte del mayor en su mejilla, olfateo, olía a su chapstick de cereza, el que Dick le había robado.

Dinah los mira por un minuto, luego vuelve al trabajo.

* * *

Se tarda una hora en total. Habría tomado menos, pero Dick hace que Dinah se detenga a mitad de camino, solo para decirle que ella solo tiene permitido hacer aquello en él. Realmente no lo comprende. Al finalizar, la rubia los deja solos mientras sale a fumar un cigarrillo y su mejor amigo se encuentra tazando con uno de sus dedos el tatuaje — ¿Cómo se siente?

Está a punto de decirle que le duele, que tuvieron que haber elegido un lugar menos doloroso, pero el azabache mayor mueve su mano hasta la posición de su corazón —Todo está bien.

Luego de un momento, la rubia regresa, envolviendo el tatuaje en plástico y crema, le dice que no se rasque y de paso le dice a Richard que si lleva a otro punk menor de edad, le arrancará el tatuaje con sus manos.

— No tienes manos de oso. Para ser una tatuadora, tus manos son realmente delicadas.

Dinah lo golpea. Jason le paga y le agradece, arrastrando a Grayson fuera de la tienda antes de que se gane más golpes.

— Debiste de dejarme pagar. Quería hacerlo, por tu cumpleaños.

— No tienes que hacer eso. Has hecho suficiente. —Dick lo mira un rato, como si no estuviera seguro. Y lo toma desprevenido, levantando su camisa para ver el tatuaje bajo el plástico: Un pájaro azul, que mantenía sus alas extendidas — ¿Dick?

No le respondió, solo rodeo su cadera, empujándolo hasta una de las paredes, besándolo. Su lengua roza su labio inferior, juntando sus frentes y rozando sus narices. Trata de no lucir tan hambriento, necesitado y ansioso. Pero no puede, se deja llevar por la pasión de esa boca asaltante.

La puerta detrás de ellos se abre junto con un tintineo —Oh, genial. Ahora me veo como si estuviera llevando un burdel para menores de edad.

Siente como ríe sobre sus labios, se separan y luego se alejan tomados de la mano —Venga, al menos déjame comprarte un helado o algo así.


	11. Con el diablo y los detalles

**Título capítulo:** Con el diablo y los detalles

 **Autora:** likewinning

 **Traductor:** Todd

 **Categoría:** T

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Connor Hawke x Tim Drake

 **Personajes:** Connor Hawke, Tim Drake.

 **Resumen:** Connor sabe, estéticamente, que Tim es a lo que llamarías bonita.

 **Género:** AU (Alternative Universe=Universo Alterno).

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman y Green Arrow pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 621

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Este fic es 100% AU (Universo Alterno, No capas). Una misma historia repleta de varias parejas gay, lesbico y trans. Que con el paso de los capítulos (Y años, en el fic) va figurandolas, juntandolas. Si hay una pareja que no les gusta, bien pueden saltar los capítulos, más no se los recomiendo. Si luego no desean perderse con algo que dicen o hacen, es mejor leer por su bien.

Bien dicho esto, se avisa que esto es una traducción. No es mi trabajo.

* * *

 **XI**

 **CON EL DIABLO Y LOS DETALLES**

— ¿Así que nunca lo has hecho? — Están en la sala de estudio y Connor está tratando de _estudiar_ , pero Tim dice que la tarea es para personas inferiores, así que se encuentra pintando sus uñas con los colores del arcoíris.

— No. — Escribe una fórmula en su cuaderno y cuando mira a su compañero, este lo mira como si fuera una especie de criatura interesante en una jaula.

— ¿Realmente _nunca_?

— ¿Por qué todo mundo lo ve tan raro? Sólo tengo dieciséis años.

— Exactamente. —Rodó sus ojos —Tienes dieciséis años, eres atractivo y no has tenido sexo. Quiero decir, ¿Sabes lo que la gente haría por meterse en tus pantalones? Escuché a Bethany Silver decir que pagaría por chupártela.

Se sonrojo —Eso es ridículo.

— No realmente. —Dice ligeramente, tapando los esmaltes y agitando sus manos para secar sus uñas.

Connor regresa la vista a su libro de texto, aunque aún puede sentir la mirada de Tim sobre él. Y lo distrae —Supongo que no. —Murmura después de un par de minutos tratando de leer el mismo párrafo —Nunca he encontrado a alguien que... Me interese. Cuando se trata de esas cosas.

— Hmm. ¿Ni si quiera yo? —Pregunta el chico, haciendo que lo mirase. Está con el uniforme escolar –Aun tiene la corbata puesta–, pero en vez de pantalones lleva una falda, aunque doblada, que la hace ver más corta. Lleva delineador negro brillante y rímel azul, e hizo algo que hace que su boca se vea más grande. — Connor sabe, estéticamente, que Tim es a lo que llamarías bonita, pero…

— Eres mi mejor amigo. No pienso en ti de esa manera.

— Hm. —Tomo el libro que había llevado, para comenzar a leer.

* * *

Más tarde están almorzando solos en el patio, Connor lleva ya la mitad de su ensalada terminada mientras que Tim muerde un Twizzler, lo mastica y habla: —Pero ¿y si quiero que lo hagas?

— ¿Qué? —Pregunta y de nuevo lo ve rodar los ojos.

— Dijiste que no piensas en mí de esa forma. Pero… —Se sienta en la hierba y extiende sus piernas. Si se atrevía a mirar, podría ver bajo la falda. Trago saliva —Pero si quieres…

— No. Ni siquiera sé si…

— ¿Te guste? —Sonríe pícaro — ¿Te gusta besar a las chicas?

— Yo nunca. —Tartamudeo —Quiero decir, en realidad no...

Su amigo lo mira fijamente, con la boca abierta, y hace que piense en todas las cosas que sabe que Tim ha hecho

— Nuca has besado a alguien.

— No. —Pica la ensalada con su tenedor, ya no tiene hambre.

— Connor, déjame.

— ¿Dejar hacer qué?

Río, sacudiendo la cabeza —Besarte, tonto. —Lo deja estupefacto, haciendo que deje de lado el hecho de que se está sentando, arrastrándose hasta él. Nunca había visto el rostro del chico tan de cerca, pues apenas notaba aquella chispa en sus ojos junto con el delineador.

Acuno su rostro entre sus manos pequeñas y suaves —Así.

Junta sus labios; su boca es suave y cálida, y cuando Connor no se aleja, guía su boca con la lengua. Sus manos se posaron en la cadera de su amigo, escuchándolo reír y luego siente que sube a su regazo, no cree poder decir nada después de eso.

Tim sabe a caramelo y Red Bull y cuando Connor aprieta sus caderas, agarra su labio inferior entre sus dientes, succionando.

— Caballeros. —Alguien dice y cuando el chico encima suyo retrocede, la señora Harris está por encima de ellos —Dejen esas actividades para _después_ de la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?

— L-lo siento. —El rubio tartamudeo. Su amigo solo río, alejándose de él, parecía no molestarle que los hubieran descubierto. Regresan a su almuerzo y hablan de otra cosa, pero aun así, puede sentir el sabor de Drake en su lengua.


	12. Estamos a punto de ser glamurosos

**Título capítulo:** Estamos a punto de ser glamurosos

 **Autora:** likewinning

 **Traductor:** Todd

 **Categoría:** T

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Jason Todd x Roy Harper

 **Personajes:** Jason Todd, Roy Harper.

 **Resumen:** —Pero Jaybird, es una noche para _recordar_.

 **Género:** AU (Alternative Universe=Universo Alterno).

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman y Green Arrow pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 1.777

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Este fic es 100% AU (Universo Alterno, No capas). Una misma historia repleta de varias parejas gay, lesbico y trans. Que con el paso de los capítulos (Y años, en el fic) va figurandolas, juntandolas. Si hay una pareja que no les gusta, bien pueden saltar los capítulos, más no se los recomiendo. Si luego no desean perderse con algo que dicen o hacen, es mejor leer por su bien.

Bien dicho esto, se avisa que esto es una traducción. No es mi trabajo.

* * *

 **XII**

 **ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE SER GLAMUROSOS**

— ¿Qué es esto? —Una mano se adentra al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Ambos se encuentran haciendo fila en el establecimiento de pretzels gigantes; siente como saca un papel doblado de allí.

— Nada. —Da unos cuantos pasos cuando la persona delante de él se aparta, ordena dos pretzels con queso extra y dos sodas heladas.

— _Prooooom._ —Canturrea cuando revisa la hoja de papel, haciendo que ruede sus ojos. Se cruza de brazos en el mostrador, a la espera de las bebidas.

—No iré. —Le arrebata aquello de las manos, arrugándolo y luego lanzándolo a la basura que hay allí cerca del mostrador. Roy lo toma de nuevo –De la papelera– y la chica tras de ellos los mira.

—Pero Jaybird, es una noche para _recordar_.

Se ríe de él y le dice que es un tonto, toma su bebida helada y paga a la chica que les atendió. Roy lo tira sobre su regazo cuando se sientan en una mesa; come de su pretzel y juega con el cabello de Jason, mientras este sorbe de la pajilla.

— Podríamos ser celebridades. —Dice mirando por encima del hombro del menor, deslizando su mano por debajo de su camisa —Porque tendremos espectadores.

Jay mira hacia la chica del mostrador y ve la mirada sucia que les da.

— Supongo que es mejor montar un espectáculo. —Dice finalmente. Aún les queda veinte minutos, por lo que Jason se sienta sobre la mesa, alimentando a Roy con el resto del pretzel, consiguiendo que el queso quede regado por sus labios y mejillas. Se sienta en su regazo, besando y lamiendo las migajas.

— Ugh. —Escucha decir que la chica cuando se van, teniendo la mano del pelirrojo sobre su trasero.

— En mi escuela nunca dejaron que dos personas del mismo sexo fuesen a algún baile.

— Cambié de opinión. —Dice mientras caminan, poniendo esta vez él una mano sobre el bolsillo trasero del pantalón del taheño —Tú me llevaras al baile.

Roy sonríe, grande y brillante; todavía hay algo de queso en la comisura de su boca, y aprieta su culo —Sólo dime de qué color será el vestido vas a llevar, para que yo pueda combinar.

— Imbécil.

* * *

Roy recoge a Jason en la casa de sus padres adoptivos, el menor está esperándolo en la acera, hasta que el auto del pelirrojo se detiene frente a él. Ríe al ver como esta vestido.

— ¿Qué? —Dice alisando con sus manos la su camiseta de su esmoquin —Ya sabes como soy. ¿Creías que podría pagar por uno de estos?

— Este era de Dick. —Se sonroja y el de pecas alarga el brazo, agitando su cabello y tirando de las puntas azuladas.

— Podrías haberlo dejado completamente verde, como tus ojos.

— ¿Podemos solo irnos, antes de que cambie de opinión?

Roy lo jala, juntando sus labios en un beso sucio y húmedo, que lo pone medio duro en aquellos estúpidos pantalones, se ríe y retrocede, subiendo al auto.

Juntos parten con un chirrido.

…

— No voy a ir allí. —Jay dice cuando a Roy se le ilumina el rostro al ver una cabina de fotos —Nope.

— Sip. —Y no acepta protesta alguna, pues lo arrastra hasta el interior de esta. Lo acomoda sobre su regazo y pone un dólar en la ranura, esperando que la computadora se ponga en marcha —Te ves tan lindo. —Acaricio su nuca con una de sus manos.

— Parezco un idiota y odio esta corbata más que mi vida. —Dice, tragando pesadamente cuando el otro se inclina y lame su garganta, deslizando su mano hacia abajo para apretar su trasero.

— Te ves bien. —Murmura contra su piel y Jason sabe que tiene su lengua en su garganta y su mano en su cabello cuando la máquina comienza a tomar las fotos.

El pelirrojo sonríe una vez que salen de la cabina, tomando las fotos y cortándolas por la mitad, dándole una al azabache.

Van después de eso a la mesa de bufet, y ríe disimuladamente al ver como el mayor vierte algo de vodka en el ponche; entonces dos chaperones se les acercan, diciéndole a Roy que debe de irse porque no está utilizando un traje apropiado.

— ¡Pero es un esmoquin! (N/A: Si no se entiende, en los bailes de graduación no suelen ir con estos trajes, o eso aclara la autora.) —Protesta, haciéndolo reír. Por ende toma su mano y hace que abandonen el lugar.

— Bueno, eso fue divertido. —Dice, pero Roy tiene esa mirada en su cara; como lo hace Dick cuando le quitan un marcador.

— No pudiste bailar. —Lo toma de la mano, acercándolo y desliza la otra por su cadera. Comenzando a balancearlos de adelante, hacia atrás, de lado a lado.

Aún pueden oír la música que viene del recinto, pero Roy solo tararea una de las canciones que escribió para Jason, aunque no lo admita en voz alta. Trae los brazos del menor alrededor de su cuello y bailan afuera: en la acera y es casi perfecto.

Solo falta que la boca del taheño este sobre la suya, así que lo hace, hace que se besen mientras bailan. Luego al atmosfera se estropea cuando comienza a sonar algo de música pop y un choche se mueve a la distancia.

— ¿Me vas a dejar ir o qué? —Cuestiona una vez que se separan.

— Idiota. —Y aun así sonríen mientras cruzan por el estacionamiento de la mano; suben al auto y no tarda en trepar sobre Roy.

— Uh-huh. Te estoy llevando a un lugar especial. —Sonrió haciendo rugir el motor.

Especial, resulta ser, con un salario mínimo, la habitación más barata en el Motel 8, pero a Jason no le importa. No esperaba nada de eso y es tan estúpida esa cálida sensación en su pecho cuando el pecoso abre la puerta para él.

— Eres tan tonto. —No refuta más, cuando el chico prácticamente lo levanta una vez están en la puerta –Abierta– del cuarto, llevándolo hasta la cama después de haber dado una patada para que tuvieran privacidad. Suspira cuando siente los cálidos labios sobre su garganta —Podrías habérmela chupado en el auto… O llevarme a tu casa, no tenías qué–

— Shhh. —Lo silencia, dejando un leve mordisco en su cuello. Después está rozando con su joya su labio inferior, mientras desabotona su camisa hasta apartarla y ahí llevar la lengua perforada hasta sus pezones —No tienes idea... —No llega a escuchar el resto, porque entonces Roy serpentea por la cama para arrancarle los pantalones, zapatos y calcetas, para luego tomarlo con su boca.

— Oh Dios… —Susurra, apoyándose sobre los codos para ver al chico haciéndole aquella felación —Tu boca siempre es… _Dios_.

Lo chupa de manera mórbida, succionando su capullo y logrando que varios gemidos salgan por su boca, la jodida perforación hace que se estremezca, pues no deja de rozarle por las zonas exactas. Luego lo masturba con su mano, jugando con la misma joya sobre el orificio de su pene.

Solloza un: — _Cógeme_.

Harper se quita los pantalones, tomando lubricante del bolsillo antes de lanzarlos a un lado. Separa sus piernas para acomodarse entre estas y vierte el lubricante en su mano, preparándolo de inmediato. Besa sus muslos en eso, soltando pequeños suspiros ante la estreches que abarcan sus dígitos.

Se toma un buen tiempo haciendo eso, le gusta ver la expresión de Jason cuando lo jode con sus dedos, cuando lo estira y los saca, oyendo el 'pop' húmedo y excitante que le gusta. Para luego follarlo duro, como a él le gusta.

— Joder, Roy… —Jadea cuando retuerce sus dedos en su interior —Vas a hacer qué…

— ¿Sí? —Eleva la mirada, sus ojos están _oscurecidos y hambrientos_ que hacen que el pene del menor palpite necesitado. Parece que fue un incentivo de más, porque las penetraciones se vuelven más rudas, haciendo que muerda su labio para evitar _sollozar_ entre gemidos. Su próstata está siendo atacada, y solo cuando se retuerce, siente como se corre sobre su abdomen, haciéndolo aún más pues Roy no deja de torturarle de manera deliciosa.

— Mierda, eso sí que fue caliente. —Pasa su mano libre sobre la simiente y la usa para acariciar su propio miembro — ¿Estás listo para mí o necesitas un minuto?

Le da _esa_ mirada, haciéndolo reír.

Tomo la pierna del menor, besando su pantorrilla antes de acomodarla sobre su hombro, y agarrando su cadera con ambas manos, se introdujo en él.

— _Demonios_. —Sisea —Amo lo jodidamente apretado que eres, para mí.

Se inclina, para poder besar los labios rojizos de Jason, escuchándolo gemir en medio de estos cuando balancea sus caderas.

— Vamos, —Clavo sus uñas en la espalda del pelirrojo — _Muévete_.

No tiene que decírselo dos veces, porque se apoya en sus rodillas, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de sus muslos, comenzando a follarlo como solo él sabe: Constante y profundo al inicio, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, generando asonancias pornográficas y diciendo lo _bien_ que se siente alrededor de su polla, cuan tanto le encanta su culo, consiguiendo que se ponga duro de nuevo.

— _Más fuerte_. —Y lo ve sonreír, sintiendo como aprieta sus caderas hasta el dolor y lo penetra a golpes.

Los ruidos que hacen sus pieles al chocar hacen que se caliente más. La habitación por completa no está más que llena de sexo: Su olor, los sonidos, todo. Puede ver el trasero de Roy en el espejo que se encuentra sobre el techo, al igual que los tatuajes que tiene en la espalda.

— Córrete para mí. —Dice, golpeando la mano de Jay de su polla, enlazando sus manos con fuerza, mientras le sigue penetrando, duro, rápido y brutal —Vamos, _nena_. Hazlo solo por mi pene esta vez. Sé que quieres.

Siente como los dedos de sus pies se encogen y arquea su espalda, corriéndose con un grito, cerrándose alrededor del miembro viril. Clavo sus dientes en su hombro como un animal roñoso. Luego lamio sus labios cuando sintió como ese pedazo de carne palpitaba en su interior, derramándose en él.

— Joder… —Respiro hondo. Roy cayó con fuerza sobre su cuerpo, esperando a que su erección bajase, aunque está seguro de no quiere quitarse —Eso fue…

— _Una noche para recordar_. —Completo, echándose hacia atrás para sonreírle. Rueda los ojos y lo empuja para que salga de él.

El chico en eso se levanta, desapareciendo un momento para luego regresar con una toalla, lanzándosela a la cara. Se limpia y ambos se envuelven entre las sabanas, abrazándose.

— Gracias. —Jason dijo cuándo el pelirrojo apago la luz —Sé que fue una mierda, pero gracias.

— Mhm, debió de haber sido una completa mierda correrte dos veces conmigo —Murmuro sobre su hombro.

— Eres molesto. —Río y sintió un apretón en la cadera.

— Sí, pero te gusta.

No puede discutir eso.


	13. Mira lo que las vibras hacen

**Título capítulo:** Mira lo que las vibras hacen

 **Autora:** likewinning

 **Traducción:** Todd

 **Categoría:** M

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Jason Todd x Roy Harper

 **Personajes:** Jason Todd, Richard Grayson, Roy Harper, Stephanie Brown.

 **Resumen:** — ¿Alguien no te ha mencionado sobre la conducta apropiada en el trabajo?

 **Género:** AU (Alternative Universe=Universo Alterno).

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman y Green Arrow pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 2.677

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Este fic es 100% AU (Universo Alterno, No capas). Una misma historia repleta de varias parejas gay, lesbico y trans. Que con el paso de los capítulos (Y años, en el fic) va figurandolas, juntandolas. Si hay una pareja que no les gusta, bien pueden saltar los capítulos, más no se los recomiendo. Si luego no desean perderse con algo que dicen o hacen, es mejor leer por su bien.

Bien dicho esto, se avisa que esto es una traducción. No es mi trabajo.

* * *

 **XIII**

 **MIRA LO QUE LAS VIBRAS HACEN**

* * *

 **[ Glosario:**

 **Twink:** es un término que describe a hombres homosexuales de apariencia joven y que apenas superan o no han superado la mayoría de edad, éstos últimos sin ser niños (14-24 años). ]

* * *

— ¿Por qué quieres trabajar en Hot Topic?

La chica –Steph– siquiera parpadeo, solo dijo —Porque necesito el dinero y si tengo que comer una pizza más de Dominos a la hora del almuerzo voy a perder la cabeza.

A Jason ya le agrada. Sólo está ahí con ellos porque es la primera vez que Dick entrevista a alguien desde que se convirtió en subgerente. Cuando Stephanie entró al lugar, la mandíbula de Roy prácticamente había caído. Y sí, incluso él sabe que ella es caliente: Cabello rubio, ojos azules, una estatura promedio y un cuerpo increíble, pero no es por eso que sigue insistiendo –Con su presencia– a su mejor amigo que la contrate.

— Um. Así que, es el centro comercial. A veces tenemos ladrones. ¿Cómo manejarías eso?

Una vez más, la chica no parpadea — ¿Correr rápido y taclearlo?

Jason se ríe demasiado, que ronca. Ella le mira.

* * *

Unos días después, ella está ensayando la registradora junto con él, que ha estado bastante estropeada desde la última vez — ¿Quién está fornicando por aquí?

— Uh, ¿Qué? —Sabe que se está sonrojando.

La rubia le echa una mirada —He estado trabajando desde que tenía catorce años. Sé sobre romances de oficina. Dame los chismes. —Se inclinó hacia él —Son tú y el chico que podría ser modelo, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Dick? — Y su estúpida cara se _enrojeció_ más.

— Así es. Quiero decir, no me gustan los hombres, pero sus pómulos, Dios mío.

— Sí. Bueno, Dick y yo, no lo somos. Sólo somos amigos. Mejores amigos. —Dice, esperando cambiar el tema.

La rubia le sonríe — Dios, eres lindo. —Le despeina y él le da un manotazo.

— Deja eso. ¿Alguien no te ha mencionado sobre la conducta apropiada en el trabajo?

Roy, por supuesto, eligió ese momento para alejarse de la registradora y envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jason —Hey, chica nueva. Soy Roy.

— Es Stpeh. No chica nueva.

— Claro. —El pelirrojo beso su mejilla — ¿Quieres tomar un descanso?

— No puedo. Capacitación. Ya sabes, ¿La chica de pie justo en frente de mí?

— Eh, solo lánzala a una multitud de sexto grado con frappuccinos y hecho. Así aprendí. —Susurro en su oído.

— Y es por eso que no capacitas a la gente. —Se acomodó sobre el pecho del mayor, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba y decirle: — ¿Nos trae algunos cafés?

El chico suspiro, besándolo frente a una chica que justo se acercó a la registradora — Claro que sí, _nena_.

Brown atiende la registradora y justo cuando termina, vuelve a acercársele —Conducta apropiada en el trabajo, ¿eh?

— Cállate. —Gruñe.

— ¿Roy es tu novio?

— No. No somos…, no es así.

— Solo unos rapiditos en el almacén, ¿Huh? —Lo molesto.

Él la miro fijamente — Ya sabes demasiado sobre mi vida.

— Totalmente, ¿Quieres almorzar mañana?

* * *

Jason lleva a Steph a un lugar que en realidad no está en el centro comercial, un pequeño restaurante al otro lado de la calle, a pocas cuadras de donde solía esperar a Dick. Ellos ordenan hamburguesas, batidos y suficientes papas fritas como para obstruir sus arterias durante los próximos veinte años.

—Hice de camarera por un tiempo. Cuando todavía estaba en la escuela. Pero seguía deseando envenenar a todos, así que tome la decisión de dejarlo.

— Ventajas de trabajar al por menor. Quiero decir, todavía quieres envenenar a la gente, pero es más difícil hacerlo allí, ¿sabes?

— Sí. —Steph suspira, como si fuera una verdadera dificultad. Pone un par de papas fritas en el batido y luego las chupo —Así que tú y Dick.

— Ugh. Venga. Estoy tratando de ser tu _amigo_.

Sonríe —Apuesto a que soy la primera chica que trata de sacarte información sobre él pero no para coquetearle.

— Cierto. —Está de acuerdo —Quiero decir, mira, es... Es mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes?

La rubia sorbió del batido —Pasé por eso en la escuela secundaria. —Dio una mordida a su hamburguesa —Estaba esta chica Cassie. Pequeña y rubia, la cosa más linda que hubieras visto, ¿sabes? Las chicas pequeñas siempre me matan.

— ¿Y ustedes eran amigas?

— _Mejores amigas_. Con pulseras y todo eso. Estábamos un poco obsesionadas la una con la otra. Incluso me uní a las animadoras por un tiempo por ella.

Jason casi se ahoga con su hamburguesa —No le _digas_ a Roy que fuiste una animadora. Enserio.

Le saco la lengua —Yo era una animadora _badass._ Podía hacer volteretas, flips y otras mierdas.

— Ha. Tú y Dickie se llevaran bien. Él vivió en un circo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Con leones y tigres y osos?

— Y elefantes. Tiene fotos.

— _Oh Dios_.

— Sí. Como sea. ¿Esta chica?

— Oh sí. Estaba loca por ella. Pero no fuimos… Nunca le dije. Ella tenía este estúpido novio… pero siempre me abrazaba y me decía lo mucho que me amaba y era como…

— Como si tu pecho fuese a explotar por lo mucho que dolía, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, porque joder, _conocía_ eso.

— Sí.

— Entonces, ¿Qué paso?

— Fue a la universidad fuera del estado. Yo no. Mi madre... No quería dejar a mi mamá. Mi padre ha estado en la cárcel desde el principio de los tiempos. Yo no podía hacerle eso a ella. Así que ahora estoy atascada, viviendo con ella y trabajando en dos empleos; Y me está volviendo loca y la chica con la que iba a trasladarme con la fianza en mí nue– wow… Mucha información.

Se rió —Esta bien. Estoy acostumbrado a eso. Al menos no me estás hablando de tu vida sexual como Dickie.

— Conóceme mejor y te contaré algunas historias. —Dijo entre risas.

Le lanzó una servilleta a la cara.

* * *

— Jay. —Dice Richard, entrando al cuarto del chico, siendo las siete de la mañana — ¿Has visto mi camisa azul?

Jason mira su despertador, luego a Dick, quien lleva nada más que un par de diminutos calzoncillos — ¿Te refieres a la que llevabas cuando disparamos esos petardos el mes pasado?

— ¡Duh! —Saquea su ropero y luego el montón de ropa sucia en el suelo — ¿La tomaste?

— No, Dickie. —Se da la vuelta y pone la almohada sobre su cabeza —La tiré. Tenía _agujeros_ , ¿recuerdas?

— Sí, pero… —Salta a su cama, sentándose a su lado. Gruñe, jalando las sabanas para ocultarse bajo estas —Quería llevarla hoy. Helena dice que resalta mis ojos.

— ¿Cuál de todas es ella, de nuevo?

— Duh. —Movió su hombro — ¿La de la banda de Dinah? Ya sabes, la de… — Hace un gesto con sus manos, haciendo referencia a su pecho; se ríe.

— Clásico, Dickie.

— ¿Qué? Es verdad.

— Sí, bueno. No sé dónde está tu camisa. Usa una de las mías si quieres.

— Okay. —Vuelve a buscar en su cómoda, sacando, poniéndose, quitándose y lanzando las camisas lejos —Joder. Deja de _crecer_ , Jay. Esto se ve grande en mí.

Jason lo mira. Trata de no pensar en cuando Dick se quita la camisa de nuevo, dejando su olor en esta. Esa colonia estúpida que lleva siempre —Tal vez tú te estás encogiendo. —Le hace burla.

El mayor se le lanza, revolviéndole el cabello y dejando lamidas por toda su cara.

— Podría ver si tiene un amigo. —Ofrece —Creo que su técnico de sonido es gay.

Hizo una cara —No es necesario.

— ¿Seguro?

— Positivo. —Se acurruco debajo de Dick y agarró su almohada —Ahora _vete_.

Lo deja solo, haciendo ese inusual tipo de canto que hace al ducharse. Trata de dormir, pero no puede, incluso después de que su mejor amigo se va. Así que busca su teléfono y manda un mensaje a Stephanie.

 ** _Jason:_** _¿Cómo va la búsqueda de compañero de habitación?_

 ** _Steph:_** _De mierda. Un tipo no dejaba de mirar mis tetas._

 ** _Jason:_** _Son unas buenas tetas._

Steph le envía una foto de ella levantándole el dedo del medio.

 ** _Jason:_** _Lo siento._

 ** _Steph:_** _Había una chica que me parecía genial. Pero luego empezó a hablar de cómo el Señor nos creó, blah blah. Espantoso. ¿Cómo están las cosas por tú lado?_

Se tomó su tiempo para responder. Le encantaba vivir con Grayson.

Cuando Dick fue adoptado, Jason lo extrañó tanto que se escapó un par de veces. Le tomó una eternidad poder dormir solo, sentirse seguro otra vez, sin él allí. Pero, es diferente ahora. Le duele más cuando él llega a casa a las tres de la mañana con alguna chica, cuando olvida sus planes.

Y Dick…

 ** _Jason:_** _Acabo de entrar a la cocina y hay cereales pegados al techo._

 ** _Steph:_** _¿Cómo es eso posible?_

 ** _Jason:_** _Vivo con Dick Grayson._

 ** _Steph:_** _Rezare por eso._

* * *

— ¿Qué es lo que hay entre tú y la rubia? — Roy le pregunta una semana más tarde en su casa. Jason odia el lugar de Roy, cualquier persona sana lo haría. Es bastante barato, que su amigo no necesita un compañero de cuarto. Lo malo, es del tamaño de un almacenamiento y dos veces más desordenado. No le agrada, pero Richard está en su departamento, rompiendo con Helena, y él no quiere estar cerca mientras eso pase.

Las rupturas de su amigo tienden a terminar de una manera violenta.

Pero a esté le da igual.

— No hay nada. — Se reclina sobre la parte más limpia del colchón — Ella es genial, ¿sabes?

— No lo sabría. Creo que me odia.

— Deja de mirar sus tetas y en su lugar, ten una conversación con ella. —Sugirió — Quiero decir, a) Nunca te acercas a ella, y b) Puede ser que realmente le agrades. Está obsesionada con todas esas malditas películas de slasher de los años 80, como tú.

— Hm. —Deslizó sus manos por el brazo de Jason, alcanzando a empujar sus pulgares en sus labios. El azabache inhala profundamente, lamiendo los dígitos, haciendo que Roy olvide hasta de lo que estaban hablando.

Le quita la camisa al menor, besando el tatuaje que tiene en el hombro, uno que al que le acompaño a hacerse hace meses. Es un dibujo de un ave fénix que Roy bosquejó para él hace años, después de que se mudara de la casa de acogida.

— Lo tendré en mente.

Más tarde, cuando ambos están sudorosos y apestosos, porque el lugar de Roy ni tiene aire acondicionado, se inclinan sobre la ventana para fumar.

— Creo que me voy a mudar. Steph está buscando un compañero de cuarto, y... esto no está funcionando conmigo y Dickie, ¿sabes?

El pelirrojo asiente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, a pesar del calor y sudor, besa su cuello — Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido aquí, Jaybird.

— Sólo te mataría por tu higiene.

Lo escucha reír; se estremece cuando lo muerde — ¿Qué hay de Dickie?

— No lo sé. Quiero decir, en realidad no es tan malo con el dinero de la renta como se podría pensar. Excepto por ese tiempo en que trató de comprar una noria.

— Ah, buenos tiempos. Podemos agradecer a nuestros buenos amigos T, H, y C por eso.

— Sip. Yo solo... Lo va a lastimar, hombre.

— Probablemente. Pero… —Apretó al menor —Te va a doler más a ti si te quedas.

Se gira entre los brazos del pelirrojo, mirando hacia arriba, y apenas y tiene que hacerlo, sabe que enserio está creciendo —Tuviste algo por él. ¿Cómo lo superaste?

El chico sonríe y Jason siente como se pone duro de nuevo —Bueno, —Lo apoya de regreso sobre el colchón, acariciando sus caderas —Vi a un pequeño y lindo twink* que conocí.

— Enserio.

— Uh-huh. —Lo empujo contra la cama y se sienta encima suyo, pasando sus dedos por su cabello —Cabello azulado, grandes ojos verdes, y esa _boca_.

Se carcajeo — Cállate, Roy.

El pecoso le guiño, deslizando su mano hasta su miembro erecto —No te preocupes, cariño, ya estoy en ello.

Ambos llegan tarde al trabajo por dos horas. Steph amenaza con dejar de fumar hasta que Jason encuentre la última figura de acción de Freddy Krueger en el fondo y la compre (robe) para ella como regalo. Roy se ofrece a darle a Steph lo que hicieron hasta tarde, y Jason se aleja del camino para que ella pueda darle un puñetazo en el estómago.

* * *

Cuando Jason llega a casa más tarde esa noche, encuentra a Dick follando con una chica que nunca ha visto antes, en el sofá. Había esperado poder pasar una semana sin ver el culo desnudo de su amigo.

— Tienes un cuarto. —Gruñe mientras se dirige a la cocina — Con una puerta con seguro y todo.

Su mejor amigo lo encuentra minutos después en su cuarto. Al menos se puso un bóxer y una camiseta, pero su cabello está todo revuelto por el sexo y Jason realmente, realmente no necesita pensar en alguien más pasando sus manos por esas hebras.

— ¿Me odias? — Se lanza sobre la cama oliendo y sudando a libídine. Está tentado a decir que sí.

— No. Pero en serio, Dickie, no cuando este en casa, ¿de acuerdo?

— Pero no estabas. —Le lanza una mirada.

— No cuando sabes que _estaré_ en casa.

— Pero…

— Richard. Sólo. Cállate un minuto, ¿Sí?

— Ok. —Responde ceñudo.

— Tengo… —Jala su propio cabello —Tengo que hablarte de algo serio.

— ¿Estás muriendo? Te dije que dejaras de fumar, Jason…

— Dickie. —Lo calló — No me estoy muriendo, y _necesito_ un cigarrillo. Yo... Me voy a mudar, Dickie.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por lo de hoy? Jay, lo siento, te prometo que no lo haré…

Toma la mando del mayor, estrujándola —No, no por lo de hoy. Quiero decir, es una parte, pero pequeña.

— Qué–

— Simplemente no creo que esto sea algo bueno para nosotros, Dickie.

Su amigo luce como sí lo hubiera golpeado y sacado el aire —Pero tú eres mi mejor amigo.

— Lo sé. Y eso no va a cambiar. Excepto tal vez si sigo viviendo aquí. Nos estamos haciendo mierda, Dickie, y tú lo sabes.

— Bueno, —Mordió sus labios — Es bastante molesto que sigas limpiando mi habitación cuando no estoy.

— Es una _pesadilla_.

— Pero no puedo _encontrar_ nada, Jay. —Se miraron el uno y al otro, riéndose al final — ¿A dónde vas a ir?

— Stephanie y yo vamos a conseguir un lugar. Ella parece muy guay, y no es como si hubiera alguna rareza para mí sobre vivir con una chica.

Sonrió — Te he visto con una chica antes, Jason Todd.

— Shhh, arruinas mi repertorio de Twink.

El mayor vuelve a reír y luego frunce el ceño — ¿Qué hay de _mí_?

— Roy podría mudarse aquí. —Dijo casi en broma.

— Ugh. Eso es hasta asqueroso para mí.

— Te ayudaré a encontrar a alguien.

— Claro, pero…

— Estarás bien, Dickie. —Se inclinó y beso su mejilla — Desconectaré la estufa antes de irme.

— Pero entonces, ¿cómo voy a asar los malvaviscos? —Jason ignora su ataque al corazón y dice:

— Sólo hazlos en casa de Roy.

El mayor lo empuja hacia sus brazos, uno fuerte y cálido abrazó; casi lo deja sin aire — Te voy a extrañar, Jaybird.

— Seguiré viéndote todos los días, imbécil. —Dice en lugar de un "Yo también".

— No es lo mismo y tú lo sabes.

— Lo sé.

* * *

Un par de días después, viviendo con Steph. Jason se despierta a las cuatro de la mañana, escuchando a alguien maldiciendo y lanzando cacerolas y sartenes. Cuando va a revisar, encuentra a la rubia en ropa interior y una camiseta corta, rebuscando en los armarios.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La chica lo mira desde el suelo, rodeada de ollas — Estoy buscando tu plancha para hacer waffles.

Él parpadea — ¿Mi qué?

Ella está ceñuda — ¿Qué clase de persona no tiene una plancha de Waffles?

— Bueno, al parecer tú no. ¿Por qué importa eso ahora, exactamente?

Ella mira hacia abajo, su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro — A veces, solo necesito algunos Waffles, ¿sabes?

Y así es como Jason y Steph terminan en el Wal-Mart de 24 horas, a las 4:30 am, buscando una plancha de Waffles, que resulta, que Steph no sabe cómo usar, por lo que depende de Jason hacerlos para ella.

Cuando están viendo la televisión en el piso, porque no han comprado un sofá todavía, ella dice — Se ha decidido que nunca se te permitirá irte de aquí.

— Sabes, yo podría enseñarte a cómo hacerlos. Es realmente sencillo…

— Nope. — Ella le sonríe, con su boca pegajosa con jarabe de arce y sus ojos hinchados por el mal sueño —Definitivamente no.


	14. Llévame a lo alto y nebuloso

**Título capítulo:** Llévame a lo alto y nebuloso

 **Autora:** Ohmcgee

 **Traducción:** Todd

 **Categoría:** M

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Jason Todd x Roy Harper

 **Personajes:** Jason Todd, Richard Grayson, Roy Harper, Tim Drake.

 **Resumen:** Tim se calla un momento y luego dice —Él fue tú primero.

 **Género:** AU (Alternative Universe=Universo Alterno).

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman y Green Arrow pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 2.495

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Este fic es 100% AU (Universo Alterno, No capas). Una misma historia repleta de varias parejas gay, lesbico y trans. Que con el paso de los capítulos (Y años, en el fic) va figurandolas, juntandolas. Si hay una pareja que no les gusta, bien pueden saltar los capítulos, más no se los recomiendo. Si luego no desean perderse con algo que dicen o hacen, es mejor leer por su bien.

Bien dicho esto, se avisa que esto es una traducción. No es mi trabajo.

* * *

 **LLÉVAME A LO ALTO Y NEBULOSO**

— No es tan fuerte. —Asegura Roy, dándole una sonrisa pequeña y ladina mientras le entrega aquello — Probablemente no debería. Dick me va a matar por tenerte aquí.

Eso era exactamente lo que Jason deseaba escuchar, tomando el porro de la mano del pelirrojo y llevarlo a sus labios. El humo arde cuando lo inhala y se ahoga un poco, pero Roy lo mira como si hubiera hecho algo increíble y pronto comienza a sentirse como si lo hubiera hecho. La punta de sus dedos hormiguea, y al parecer lo ha dicho en voz alta porque el mayor dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro y lo jala directamente a su regazo.

— Eres jodidamente lindo. — Murmura mientras roza sus dedos sobre los cabellos cortos en la nuca del cuello de Jason — ¿Cómo te sientes, Jay bebé?

— Yo… —Apoya su frente sobre la de Roy, dejando que este atrape sus labios y lo bese; siente como su cuerpo es cambiado de posición entre los brazos tatuados, casi no puede respirar. Entonces el chico lo aleja, peinando sus cabellos hacía atrás y sacando su teléfono celular del bolsillo trasero. El menor solo está consciente del zumbido de la voz del otro, por lo que cierra sus ojos e intenta concentrarse en las caricias sobre su cuero cabelludo, justo detrás de las orejas donde es mucho más sensible.

No sabe en qué momento llega Dick, solo sabe que está contento de verlo y comienzan a bajar por las escaleras. Se aferra a él en eso, pero todo deja de sentirse como antes. Termina vomitando en los zapatos del de ojos azules. Puede decir que Richard está enojado con Roy y un poco con él, por atreverse a hacer algo por primera vez sin él –Grayson la mayoría de veces desea ser el primero en todo lo que haga como novato–. Pero se pone un alto, cada vez que piensa en los labios agrietados de Harper, que saben a Dr. Pepper y en la forma en la que froto con sus manos lo largo de su espalda, mientras esperaban que su mejor amigo fuera por él… Se siente algo culpable.

* * *

— Vas a venir al show de esta noche, ¿verdad? —Roy le pregunta un día cuando está en la tienda esperando a que Dick salga. El pecoso está apoyado sobre el mostrador, dibujando con un bolígrafo pequeños diseños en su palma, le ha dicho varias veces que va a ser un famoso artista de tatuajes, algún día, con su propio Reality Show y todo.

— No lo sé. —Responde, viendo de reojo como su mejor amigo pasa a su lado —Tengo examen mañana, se supone que debo de estudiar.

— Claro. —Sigue la mirada del menor, dando con su compañero de trabajo —Lo que significa que vas a pasar toda la noche dándole miradas a Dick mientras recitas fórmulas químicas que ya conoces.

— Por supuesto que no. —Se ruboriza hasta las orejas —No me se todas las formulas.

— Como digas, Jaybird. —Pellizco su culo antes de que se fuera.

Pero esa noche mientras hacían una prueba de sonido en el bar situado en la parte vieja y desastrosa de Gotham, sus ojos atrapan un tramo de cabello negro y azulado, con unos hermosos ojos verdes, acompañados de una encantadora sonrisa. Una sonrisa dirigida a él. Se levanta para agitar su mano en saludo y vuelve a dejarse caer en el asiento de la batería de Garth, tocándola con fuerza, regresándole la sonrisa al niño.

Jason solo sacude su cabeza y consigue una mesa en la parte más cercana al escenario. Esa noche toca mejor que nunca. Pero esta vez él toca la batería, ya que Kori tuvo que tomar el turno de uno de sus compañeros en el club donde trabaja, por eso toca tan fuerte que sus músculos duelen y el sudor ha empapado toda su camisa. Pero cada vez que eleva la cabeza y encuentra el rostro del chiquillo entre la multitud, sonriendo y con la boca abierta un poco.

Demonios. Está dispuesto a todo.

— No me lo dijiste, —Le dice después de que el show termina, empujándolo directamente a uno de los cubículos en el baño de hombres —Que tocabas la batería.

— Oh. —El pelirrojo sonríe, deslizando sus manos por los vaqueros del menor, acunando su culo entre sus manos, acercando sus cuerpos y comenzando a frotar sus miembros bajo la ropa —Toco la batería.

— Lo estabas. —Y entonces adentra una de sus manos bajo la ropa de Jason, presionando con uno de sus dedos en el ano del menor — _Joder_. —Gime y siente el certero tirón en su verga.

— ¿Sí? —Dice contra su cuello, lamiendo la piel sudorosa — ¿Vas a ser mi groupie entonces?

— No lo sé. —Acerca sus labios rojizos hasta su oreja y jadeo un: — ¿Me vas a follar?

— Cristo, sí. —Responde sin aliento, mordiendo con fiereza el labio inferior ajeno.

Entonces patea la puerta del cubículo, poniendo el pestillo. Lo besa demandante, jodiendo la boca del chico con su lengua, al tiempo que desabrocha sus pantalones. Luego aleja sus labios para dedicarse a marcar su cuello, dejando varios chupones rojizos y purpurinos. Se detiene solo para ayudar al azabache para que salga de la prenda.

Roy alcanza el paquete de lubricante que lleva en sus ropas, poniéndolo sobre su pene mientras que Jason envuelve las piernas sobre su cadera de un salto. Chocan contra la pared por eso, pero eso no los detiene. Vuelven a devorarse mutuamente, y entonces se desliza en él.

Tan apretado, estrecho, que duele, pero gusta. El calor es tan mortificante que hace que muerda el labio del menor hasta que sangre.

Se lo folla como si hubiera estado esperando años para hacerlo, como si no hubiera pasado todo ese día a la hora del almuerzo con su polla en la garganta de Jason. Sus manos se aferran con tanta fuerza sobre la piel del otro, que sabe que le dejara marcas y un ligero dolor. Pero no se detienen, y sabe que a su chico le gusta. Porque rebota sobre su pene con locura, con necedad. Y lo besa, callándolo, porque Jason grita cada vez más fuerte. A los pocos segundos él es quien ahora sangra desde el labio, pues le ha mordido, y siente como su verga es apretada. Se ha corrido.

— Dios, Jay… —Dice jadeante, dirigiendo sus manos hasta la parte trasera de las rodillas, haciendo que eleve sus piernas hasta por encima de sus hombros, logrando un mejor agarre. Consigue desgarrar un gemido gutural de la garganta de Jason cuando vuelve a embestirle —Te sientes tan… _demonios_ , sí…

Nuevamente lo muerde, pero por encima de su hombro. Eyacula con fuerza, llenándolo con su simiente. Soló lo sostiene mientras cada pequeño espasmo recorre su cuerpo, y claro, deja que todo su semen se resguarde allí en su interior.

— Hijo de puta. —Murmura levantando su rostro, solo para lamer la herida en los labios de Todd, para así retirarse con cuidado y bajarlo. Jason todavía se siente ido, jodido –Porque sí, lo ha jodido como nunca–, así que cuando Roy lo agarra de la cadera para girarlo y tenerlo contra la pared, no tiene idea de lo que está pasando.

— ¿Qué mierda estas–

— Te prometí que haría esto, ¿Recuerdas? —Y con ello se acomoda sobre sus rodillas en el suelo. No puede evitar dejar salir un sonido desesperado pero deseoso, mucho menos cuando el pecoso pone ambas manos sobre sus nalgas y las separa.

— Oh Roy… —Puede sentir la respiración fuerte del mayor cerca de su entrada recién profanada —Vas a…

Y hasta ahí llega; de su boca sale un sinfín de blasfemias cuando la lengua caliente y húmeda de Harper traza una línea por su agujero —Te dije que te iba a comer de esta manera.

— Dios, eso es jodidamente _sucio_. —Gruñe. Pero el pelirrojo sabe que le gusta, por la forma en la que ha dirigido su mano hasta sus cabellos aun bañados en sudor.

— Tú eres sucio. —Se inclina hacia atrás, lamiendo sus labios y volviendo a ver aquella zona rosa y palpitante —Sucio con mi semen.

Observa como los muslos del menor tiemblan, junto con unos cuantos gemidos. Arrastra su lengua por el pliegue de su culo, dejando una lamida por las extremidades antes de que abrirlo de nuevo y follarlo su lengua.

— ¡Roy! —Grita —Eso es... Dios, vas a hacer que me corra de nuevo si sigues haciendo eso.

El susodicho gimió con ello, aun con su cara enterrada allí. Su mano se desliza hasta alcanzar los testículos, jugando con estos. Está animado. Sí, desea que eyacule de nuevo.

— ¡Dios mío! —Grita junto con un lloriqueo, golpeando con su puño la lata del cubículo. Está a punto de caer al suelo, no cree poder sostenerse más —Por favor Roy… Rooooy… —Y se viene por segunda vez.

Harper puede sentir como se contrae bajo su lengua y con una sonrisa, gira a Jason. Lame sus labios de la manera más mórbida que puede, viendo un destello en aquel par de ojos verdes.

Le ayuda con los pantalones —La mejor gruopie de la historia. —Dice levantándose y abrazándolo mientras besa su frente.

La banda de Roy vuelve a tocar dos semanas después y Jason lleva la camisa que le ha hecho para que asista con ella. Tiene como estampado: Gruopie #1.

* * *

— ¿Qué es lo que hay entre tú y Roy? —Tim pregunta después de que Jason lo encontrara desmayado en una bolsa de frijoles en Barnes and Noble, están caminando de regreso a la tienda juntos.

— ¿Cómo? —Hablar, es todo lo que puede hacer ahora mismo para no patear al bajito en sus putos dientes por saltarse el inventario. Dick sigue diciéndole que sea amigable, pero el pequeño hijo de puta entra y sale cuando quiere; pasa la mitad de su tiempo con su pene en la garganta de Roy en la sala de almacenes y la otra mitad pintando sus malditas uñas. Jason está bastante seguro de no romperle el cuello, está siendo amable.

— No sé. —Se encoge de hombros, sorbiendo las últimas heces de su frappuccino —Pero hay algo. ¿Es como con Dick?

Lo mira fría y duramente, haciendo que se encoja de hombros de nuevo.

— Solo decía. Soy una puta, pero no soy un idiota. Y necesito este trabajo. Si no quieres que folle con Roy, pararé.

Se ríe —Por lo que he oído, ni siquiera has empezado a hacerlo.

El menor sólo sonríe y lanza el plástico a la basura.

— De todos modos, no. Haz lo que quieras. —Realmente no le importa con quién coja Roy, pero es algo amargo de todos modos, se trata _Timothy Drake_ ; suspira —Roy y yo tenemos historia, pero no es de ese tipo.

Tim se calla un momento y luego dice —Él fue tú primero.

Jason no dice nada. No es asunto suyo. Pero después de su turno se dirige directamente al apartamento de Roy, usando la llave oculta bajo una maceta.

Son apenas las dos, así que el pelirrojo todavía duerme, pero como una persona normal, despierta al sentir el olor a café. Se agita tan pronto como abre los ojos y lo ve sosteniendo una taza, le sonríe con pereza. Una vez sentado, hace que suba a su regazo.

— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hicimos esto? — Su voz está un poco áspera, pero eso logra que su miembro se endurezca. Sus labios se juntan, y saborea el Dr. Pepper en la boca de Harper. Los dedos del mayor vuelven a jugar con su cabello tras la nuca, estremeciéndolo.

— No. —Se quita la camisa, y lo besa de nuevo hasta que sus bocas duelen — Tal vez deberías recordármelo.


	15. Y el resto es óxido y polvo de estrellas

**Título capítulo:** Y el resto es óxido y polvo de estrellas

 **Autora:** Ohmcgee

 **Traducción:** Todd

 **Categoría:** M

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Roy Harper x Timothy Drake

 **Personajes:** Jason Todd, Richard Grayson, Roy Harper, Stephanie Brown, Tim Drake.

 **Resumen:** —Creo que estoy _enamorado_.

 **Género:** AU (Alternative Universe=Universo Alterno).

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman y Green Arrow pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 567

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Este fic es 100% AU (Universo Alterno, No capas). Una misma historia repleta de varias parejas gay, lesbico y trans. Que con el paso de los capítulos (Y años, en el fic) va figurandolas, juntandolas. Si hay una pareja que no les gusta, bien pueden saltar los capítulos, más no se los recomiendo. Si luego no desean perderse con algo que dicen o hacen, es mejor leer por su bien.

Bien dicho esto, se avisa que esto es una traducción. No es mi trabajo.

* * *

 **ATENCIÓN:** Este capítulo es un antes del anterior, un tipo de flash back, justo antes de que Tim Drake comenzará a trabajar en la tienda junto con los otros. Aquí inicia la razón por la cual Tim le dice a Jason que sí no desea que él folle con Roy se lo diga.

 **Y EL RESTO ES ÓXIDO Y POLVO DE ESTRELLAS**

Roy está técnicamente en su descanso, apoyado contra el mostrador donde usualmente Stephanie y Jason se quedan a charlar sobre lo que harán después del trabajo, cuando lo ve, calcetines negros que suben hasta por encima de sus rodillas y Mary Jane's, un pequeño uniforme escolar blanco y azul marino que solo se ven en las alumnas, chicas, bueno, él no se queja, además que está rodando una piruleta de cereza por sus labios mientras mira los estantes, su boca se ve brillante y pegajosa gracias a esta.

Sonríe cuando ve el gastado libro de bolsillo saliendo de su mochila —Luz de mi _vida_. —Dice, cuando el niño pasa a su lado y gira su cabeza a su dirección, sonriendo un poco antes de continuar, arrastrando sus dedos sobre unos corsés que acaba de robar de esa tienda.

Se apoya en el mostrador con los codos y pone su cara entre sus manos después de que el niño sale, con la falda deslizándose sobre sus muslos; suspira —Creo que estoy _enamorado_.

— Eso es lo que dijiste sobre esa chica de Forever 21. —Dice Steph mientras toma una _selfie_ de sus tetas para enviársela a alguien.

— Y de ese chico de GAP. —Dick agrega cuando pasa frente a ellos.

— También se lo ha dicho a un maldito pretzel gigante. —Jason rueda los ojos y pone una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo —Ven a fumar conmigo.

— Ok —Y se termina gastando más de su tiempo de descanso en el coche de Dick con su boca alrededor de la polla del menor en vez de fumar. Aunque a Jay no parece importarle.

* * *

La segunda vez que ve al chico, este lleva el mismo uniforme, como si acabara de salir de la escuela, pero en vez de llevar una piruleta, juega con la paja de un frapuccino, moviendo su lengua por este mientras camina entre algunos estantes.

— Ahem. —Dice un punk frente a él en la registradora y el chico de la falda gira su rostro, observándolo y luego sonriéndole, como sí supiera cuanto le está afectando verlo hacer eso con su boca.

Termina de atender al chico y sale del mostrador, fingiendo arreglar la exhibición de camisetas de Harry Potter y luego se mueve con disimulo hasta llegar a la espalda del chico que parece estar buscando en la sección de bragas algo que le quede o eso cree.

— Lo – li – ta. —Murmura tras su oreja, notando como la piel ajena se crispa hasta volverse de gallina, la paja cae directamente de su boca.

Cinco minutos más tarde están en el cuarto de baño en la parte trasera de la tienda y Roy tiene su pene en la garganta del niño mientras que este gime a su alrededor cada vez que lo engulle.

Y antes de que pueda notarlo, se corre. Dándose cuenta que el azabache tiene su mano bajo la falda, masturbándose hasta que gimotea a su alrededor y se retira, riéndose contra el muslo interior de su pierna derecha.

Roy lo toma de la mano para que se levante y chupa los dedos llenos de simiente, hasta lamer la mano pálida por completo. Trata de besarlo pero él se aleja, sonriendo.

— Vamos. —Le regresa la expresión —Al menos dime tu nombre.

— Nah. —Se da la vuelta, acomodando sus ropas —Pero estoy seguro que nos veremos pronto. —Lo mira con sus ojos azules por encima del hombro.


	16. Di porfavor

**Título capítulo:** Di porfavor

 **Autora:** Ohmcgee

 **Traducción:** Todd

 **Categoría:** T

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Roy Harper x Timothy Drake

 **Personajes:** Roy Harper, Tim Drake.

 **Resumen:** —Roy, —Dijo Tim —Soló dímelo.

 **Género:** AU (Alternative Universe=Universo Alterno).

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman y Green Arrow pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 298

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Este fic es 100% AU (Universo Alterno, No capas). Una misma historia repleta de varias parejas gay, lesbico y trans. Que con el paso de los capítulos (Y años, en el fic) va figurandolas, juntandolas. Si hay una pareja que no les gusta, bien pueden saltar los capítulos, más no se los recomiendo. Si luego no desean perderse con algo que dicen o hacen, es mejor leer por su bien.

Bien dicho esto, se avisa que esto es una traducción. No es mi trabajo.

* * *

 **XVI**

 **DI PORFAVOR**

— Entonces, ¿Cuándo vas a dejarme hacerlo de nuevo? —Están en Claire, probándose todas las boinas emplumadas, cuarenta minutos después de su descanso de quince minutos.

— Cuando dejes de sonar como un chico de noveno grado de una escuela de baile. —Responde Tim, deslizando un par de bufandas por su rostro.

Roy sonríe y le pone una corona de plástico en la cabeza al menor, rozando la perforación de su oído. Y lo observa, un collar emplumado, una bufanda purpura y por último la corona.

Se ve demasiado lindo, atractivo… precioso.

* * *

— Hablo enserio. Tienes que dejarme follarte.

— Deja de moverte. El esmalte no está seco todavía y si lo tocas–

— Pondrás mis bolas en un molinillo de café, lo sé. —Tomó la mano de Tim y sopló la punta de sus dedos. Cada uña tenía una diminuta estrella pintada.

— Que bien que lo sabes. —Apoyó su cabeza sobre un montón de cajas tras su espalda.

La respiración de Roy es caliente contra su oído cuando se inclina cerca de él —Realmente quiero follarte.

Sonrió —Lo sé.

* * *

— ¿Vas a salir con Dickie está noche? —Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras cerraba el local.

— Nope. —Lanzó un vaso de Starbucks que alguien había dejado por ahí en un estante.

— Oh. ¿Tienes una cita caliente con Foot Locker douche?

—Roy, —Dijo Tim —Soló dímelo.

— Bien. —Sonrió, apoyando al menor contra el mostrador, trazando con sus dedos los diamantes de imitación en el cuello de Tim, que dicen " _Queen Bee_ " —Tim. ¿Te gustaría venir a mí casa, sentar tu hermoso culo en mi asqueroso sofá, fumar un porro, ver infomerciales y finalmente dejarte joder por mí?

— No. —Sonríe, mirando al de pecas desafiante, por un buen minuto y medio antes de agarrarlo del cabello y besarlo —Tu lugar apesta. Vayamos al de Dick.


End file.
